A Game of Hunting
by C3ll4
Summary: When Dean is brought into the hospital, severely beaten with little to no recollection of what happened to Sam. John knows he has to find out what happened to his oldest to save his youngest. With the help of Bobby they start to investigate. John once again finds out that not everything evil is supernatural. Angsty John/Dean/Sam, John/Dean/Sam whump. Teenchesters Dean 18 Sam 14
1. Chapter 1

John hurried to the hospital after receiving a text from Dean. He was pacing the corridors of the hospital. He had asked the receptionist if his sons were brought in but she told him that no teenagers, no one matching Sam's or Dean's description were brought in but she told him that they were bringing in someone and he could stay and wait. So that's what John had been doing. Waiting. Calling Dean's cell. Cursing and silently going nuts.

The doors of the ER opened and a gurney was pushed in. One look was all it took for John to know that it was his eldest.

"DEAN!" John quickly made his way over to the gurney. Dean's face was a mess. One eye swollen shut. Bruises and blood covering his entire face.

"Sir." Someone was pulling on John's arm.

"That's my son. Please. What about my other son?" The paramedics exchanged glances.

"Sir, we only found him. He was unconscious when we found him. There was no one else there."

"Dean, where's Sammy? Dean!" John asked his unconscious son.

"Sir, he's been unconscious the whole ride. He's showing signs of internal injuries and he's got a concussion, possible skull fracture."

Dean could hear people talk but couldn't make out the words. Nor did he recognize the voices. He had no idea what happened. Something was wrong. Where was Sammy? He heard a familiar voice. Dad. His dad asked him something. And he said his name in his drill instructor voice and Dean wanted to comply. He really did but found his body uncooperative.

"Dammit Dean, open your eyes. NOW!" That got a reaction out of Dean. He started to stir and opened his eye. His eye was glassy and unfocused. It kept drooping but Dean was trying.

"Da'." Dean's voice was weak and sounded so different.

"Dean, what happened?"

"D'no." Dean's speech was heavily slurred.

"Where's Sam?" Dean thought long and hard but he couldn't reach that memory. He saw flashes.

"Sir, we need to check him out. His blood pressure is low. His breathing is not good. His heart rate is fast."

"But I need to know where my other son is." John said his voice steady and commanding but the doctor clearly did not give a crap 'cause they started wheeling Dean away.

Dean was wracking his brain. A face. Sam yelling. Someone took Sam.

"S'my. Da'." Dean yelled. And John was by his side in an instant.

"Dean?" His hand clawed at John's arm.

"T'k S'm." Dean's words were barely understandable.

"Who took Sam?" John demanded to know.

"Sr'y." Dean was tired. He wanted to close his eyes, eye? Slip back into that blissful unconsciousness.

"It's okay Dean. Who took your brother?" John's tone became softer.

"Hunt'r"

"A hunter took Sam? Someone we know?"

"No. sr'y." The last word was heavily slurred and Dean's eyes rolled back in their sockets and alarms started wailing.

"He's crashing." They quickly walked away while someone straddled Dean's legs giving him CPR.

"No Dean." John wanted to follow but was stopped by a nurse flanked by a security guard.

"You'll have to stay here and fill out these forms." She handed him the forms and pen. John took it and slid into one of the chairs. Someone took Sam. He buried his face in his hands. He must've sat there for at least fifteen minutes when someone started talking to him.

"Sir?" John raised his head. "Hi my name is sheriff Hudson. Your son was brought in severely injured. We also heard that someone else is missing. Your other son?" The sheriff introduced himself.

"Euh, yeah. Sam." John was a little shell shocked. Seeing Dean like that nearly brought him to his knees.

"How old is Sam?" The sheriff asked.

"Fourteen."

"Can you think of anyone who would want to do you or your sons harm?" John thought about that. Yeah, there are like a million fuglies who would want to harm us. We're hunters and we hunt everything supernatural. But actual people? A fellow hunter? No, after Anderson no other hunter showed up with a particular interest in Sam.

"No sir. I can't think of anyone. I mean because of my work I travel around a lot so we're not anywhere long enough to make enemies." John said.

"We'll continue the search for your son and see if we can find anything. We hope your son pulls through. If there is anything you can think of that might help please let us know." John nodded. He was trembling badly. He made his way over to the chairs and collapsed into one. He couldn't think. Sammy was missing, Dean was at death's door. This wasn't supposed to happen. The boys just went to get something to eat. John shook his head and buried his face in his hands. John had no idea where to look for his youngest. Dean's condition was worrying in itself. His son stopped breathing when they whisked him away. The sheriff told him that someone called 911. He asked if they found Dean's cellphone but the sheriff said that they didn't find anything. John asked where they found the car. Abandoned along the side of the road with no houses in a 20-mile radius. John was losing it. So he called Bobby. Panicked and not making a lick of sense. Bobby yelled at him for being an idjit and something about shooting his ass full of rock salt. John didn't care and Bobby promised him he was on the way. John glanced at his watch.

Two hours passed before someone came to talk to John about Dean. Something about internal bleeding, broken ribs, cracked skull, severe concussion possible brain damage, collapsed lung and other things but John couldn't listen anymore. He just wanted to see Dean. Numb from the pain and worry they led him to the ICU. Dean was barely recognizable. A large tube shoved down his throat. More bandages than John had ever seen, covered basically every piece of skin. He noticed the cast on his left hand. The bruises on his face were swollen and changing to an angry color purple. This person looked nothing like Dean. And tears were rolling down John's cheek. He wanted to touch Dean so badly but every inch of skin was covered in bruises. His knuckles were bruised and swollen. Whoever attacked Dean was sporting bruises of his own. John sat down on the chair and covered Dean's right hand with his own.

"God Mary. What happened to our boys?" He whispered softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**So...wow...just wow. No words...you guys are awesome. I just posted it and didn't put up the disclaimer or anything else. So I'm going to do that right now.**

 **A/n: Well this story obviously takes place pre-series. There's a mention a of a hunter named Anderson. Anderson was mentioned in John's diary. He must've found out about Sam and the demon and eventually threatened Sam. John killed him. So that's for those of you with questions about Anderson.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Winchesters or Bobby...**

 **All mistakes are mine...no beta**

 **-SPN-**

Sam was tied up with his hands shackled behind his back. His feet were free but he had nowhere to go. He was tethered to the wall with little to no movement to spare. His ears covered by earmuffs. He couldn't hear anything. He had been calling out for Dean for what seemed like an eternity. His throat was sore and his voice was hoarse. His head was throbbing, blood trickling down his face from a gash on his cheek. His lip split open from where the guy backhanded him. He was worried about Dean. That guy managed to get the jump on them because he wasn't quick enough, because he made Dean stop. He had no idea what happened to Dean. He figured that the guy must have taken the both of them with him. Yet realizing that Dean was nowhere around send shivers down his spine. He had no idea what happened after he fell unconscious. And he didn't want to think about the alternative. His stomach growled and he was left wondering how long he'd been here. He felt the tears fill his eyes and all he wanted was to see Dean and dad. He had no idea who took him. There was something about the guy. Other than the man being a hunter. Something that screamed get away from him as far as possible. But Sam was stuck. No Dean or dad around and for the second time he realized that he was royally boned.

He was watching Sam Winchester on the monitor. He had given his brother a lesson he would never forget. If he survived. Although the boy packed a mean punch himself. On more than one occasion he thought that he wouldn't be able to subdue the kid and then his anger took over and Dean Winchester paid for it, severely. He touched his eye and winced. It was swollen and no doubt already black and blue. Just like his jaw. He lost two teeth, thanks to Dean Winchester. He was afraid that Dean Winchester also broke his ribs but further examination said it was only bruised. His nose wasn't that lucky. He definitely broke that one. Those Winchesters would pay for what happened to Anderson. Anderson was his friend, his brother in arms. A mentor. Sam Winchester was an abomination and he needed to be wiped off the face of the earth. John Winchester would lose both of his sons and he would see to it. Now he just needed to play his part right and make sure that John would find the clues he left for him. He had made his first move and now it was up to John. He thought about taunting John some more but refrained from doing that. John Winchester was a force to be reckoned with and he would do just that. He smiled, looking at the youngest Winchester, already tasting the victory.

 **-SPN-**

John was still sitting in Dean's room. Dean hadn't moved an inch. Of course the doctor told him that he was given some heavy pain medication but still John worried. This wasn't like Dean. Dean couldn't sit still to save his life. It always annoyed the fuck out of John, especially on hunts. He always kept telling him to be still, to sit quiet. Even as a kid he'd been a ball of energy. John doesn't know how long he sat there. Nurses came and went. Some of them asking him if he needed anything and every time John would shake his head, not trusting his voice. His sons needed him to be strong but John felt hopeless. He wanted to be out there but didn't dare to leave Dean alone. Bobby should be here any moment. John glanced at his watch again. He'd been sitting with Dean for the past three hours. His son had yet to open his eyes, or move for that matter. It was unnerving and John didn't know what to do. Dean would hate him for sitting here. But John loved both his sons equally. How could he be out there looking for Sam when Dean was gravely injured? And yet he could hear Dean's words. _"Dad, you have to look for Sam. He's all alone out there. Who knows what that psycho might do to Sammy. He needs you, dad."_ That was Dean. Only thinking about his brother. But Dean mattered just as much. He could hear Sam's words. _"You left him alone? Your son was injured and you left him? He's not one of your soldiers. He's your son. He needed you and you left him? Alone? In a hospital? I can't believe you."_

John was torn between going after his youngest or looking after his oldest. Both were stubborn and both shared a profound bond that obliterated all other thoughts than just the two of them. He would wait for Bobby and then he would go out there to look for Sam. There was knocking on the window and John saw the sheriff standing there. Reluctant he got up and walked to the man.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Barton, I just wanted to let you know we've looked everywhere but there's still no sign of your son."

"What 'bout Dean's phone? He would never leave anywhere without it." John asked.

"No, nothing. Unfortunately, we've had to call it for the night. We'll head out at first light again but right now it's too dangerous out there." The sheriff said and John nearly blew a gasket. The rational part of the brain said that the sheriff was right but the father part of his brain was screaming all sorts of profanities at the sheriff. He wanted to rip the man's throat out. But John just nodded. Fuck first light. As soon as the man left, John would go out there by himself. John felt drained when he sat back down next to Dean. He really did wanted to go and look for Sam but he didn't want to leave Dean alone. He hadn't felt this drained since Mary. He placed his hand on top of Dean's again, giving his son some kind of anchor. Or maybe reassuring himself that Dean was alive.

"Come on dude I can't do this without you." John whispered. John dropped his head on the bed.

Ten minutes later the doctor came in.

"Mr. Barton?" John quickly got up out of the chair looking from Dean to the doctor.

"Is he okay?" Was the first thing John asked. Which was weird since he was sitting with him yet it was the only question that mattered.

"Yes, Dean is still out of it. His vitals are a bit better. But there's a man out there who says he's your brother in law." The doctor said taking in the appearance of the man. It was clear that the man was tired.

"Bobby?"

"Yes. Is it okay for him to come here or would you rather have him wait in the waiting area?"

"No, please send him here." John said and the doctor walked out. Not even thirty seconds later Bobby walked through the door.

"Ah hell." Was the only thing Bobby could say as he took in the appearance of Dean.

"Bobby thanks for coming." John said. Bobby looked at John. The man looked like crap. He knew John Winchester loved his sons but his parenting skills were unorthodox and extreme. Bobby loved his sons too. It was impossible to not love the Winchester brothers. The way Dean cared for his younger brother or the way little Sammy would follow his brother around. Bobby could never understand why John chose to bring his children along on hunts or even make them aware of all the evil things in the world. If they were his he'd never deliberately put them in harm's way. If they were his he'd make sure that they would have a stable environment to grow up in. Not moving from town to town, sleeping in crappy motels, eating crappy food. No. They'd have a real home. But they weren't his and things had long for escalated between the two of them. Yet Bobby didn't hesitate when John called. The boys were his family and he couldn't abandon them. So here he was dealing with a clearly distressed John Winchester.

"You look like crap John. What happened? Any sign of Sam?" John shook his head.

"They didn't even find Dean's phone. I need you to stay here. I need to do something." John said.

"What about Dean? You just want to leave him by himself?" Bobby asked incredulously.

"Dammit Bobby. Sam is still out there. I need to find him. You know better than anyone what Dean would want me to do. He'd be pissed if he found out that no one is out there looking for Sam." Bobby sighed. John was right. That was the essence of Dean Winchester. Protecting Sam.

"Fine, I'll keep an eye on Dean. You need anything you call me." Bobby said as he threw John the keys to the Chevelle.

"Yeah, if Dean wakes up tell him I'm bringing Sammy back." Bobby nodded. John left Dean's room. He first went to the nurses' station.

"Listen, I have to step out for a bit. My brother-in-law is staying with my son. If there's anything he knows where to reach me."

"Yes, don't worry we'll keep an eye on Dean and his uncle." John nodded and made his way out of the hospital. Intend on finding his youngest and the bastard who touched his boys.

-SPN-

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to leave a review (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm speechless...just...I have no words. Thank you. Thank you for reading, following, favorites and of course the reviews. You guys gave me the best birthday present I could hope for :D...**

 **Disclaimer: not mine ):**

-SPN-

John was thankful for Bobby's arrival. Beside the gun and knife he had nothing with him. He drove to the Impala. He was relieved to find it unscathed. He got in the car. He checked under the seats. Nothing there. The cops searched the area around the car but it didn't look like they searched inside the car. John opened the dashboard and rolled his eyes. He was going to have a serious talk with Dean about keeping the car clean. He kept rummaging through the pile of crap and found Dean's phone.

"Yahtzee." John murmured. He scrolled through Dean's phone and found coordinates. He frowned. This was too easy. So he tried Sam's phone instead. Like before it just rang. He was just about to hang up when someone answered.

"John Winchester." The man had a southern accent. Louisiana, John thought.

"Who is this? Where's my son?" John asked, blood boiling.

"Don't worry Sammy is alive, for now."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Tut tut John. You wouldn't want Sam to go earlier than planned, right? By the way how's Dean? I must say he put up quite a fight but put Sammy in harm's way and he becomes as meek as a lamb. Of course I had to punish him. I had to show him whose boss."

"What do you want?"

"Revenge. You have to pay for what you did and Sammy, well Sammy isn't supposed to be alive now is he?"

"Please let him go. He's just a kid." John tried.  
"No, he isn't Johnny-boy. He's an abomination. You do realize that your son is not normal."

"You know nothing about my son. He's an amazing young man, he's caring and he's got a big heart. He's smart and he would never harm anyone." These were things that John would never say to Sam but he genuinely felt this way about his youngest.

"No John. Sammy won't even make it to fifteen. He has to die and so do you."

"Then what do you want from me? Why resort to these childish games? If you're going to kill me than just do it. Be a man and show yourself."

"All in due time." The phone beeped and John looked at it.

"Those are coordinates. You'll find Sam there."

"Is he alive?"

"For now." And the line was disconnected. John cursed. He couldn't check out the coordinates as much as he would like to. He taught the boys never to go on a hunt unprepared and he wasn't going to start now. He drove back to the hospital where he found Bobby asleep on one of the chairs. He looked at his boy. He sighed and carefully touched Dean's forehead. To his surprise Dean opened his eyes. And Bobby stirred. John knew that the other hunter was awake as well.

"Hey Ace, how are you feeling?" John was worried. He figured that Dean would be fighting the breathing tube by now but he remained quiet.

John could see the pain in Dean's eyes. Those usually vibrant green eyes were dull and pain filled. John pressed the pain relieve button.

Dean looked around. Trying to find his brother. His heart rate picked up when he realized that Sam wasn't there. John quickly leaned over and stroked his hair.

"It's okay. I'll bring him home Dean. I promise you. Me and Bobby are going to bring him back." Dean looked to the left and for the first time saw Bobby sitting there. The machines went back to normal and Dean settled down again.

"Hey boy. Don't worry I'll keep an eye on your dad. Make sure he don't do sumthin' stupid." Dean closed his eyes. A nurse came in and checked him over. She left after saying that everything was alright

"You find anything?" Bobby asked John.

"That bastard is toying with me. He's got Sammy's phone. He left coordinates for me. He says Sam is alive, for now. I'm going to kill him Bobby. The only reason he got the jump on Dean was because he threatened or hurt Sam. What am I going to do Bobby? It's a trap. I know that but I can't leave him there." John sighed and scrubbed his face.

"We'll get him back, John. And he'll be sorry for ever crossing us." John found comfort in Bobby's words. They hadn't seen eye to eye for over six years but John always knew that he could count on Bobby. As much as they disagreed about pretty much everything, he knew that Bobby loved his boys just as much.

"Yeah." John said.

"You want me to scope out the place?" Bobby asked.

"No, we'll do it together. I don't know what his end game is and I don't want to risk any more than we need to."

"What about Dean?" John sighed.

"He'll be fine as long as we bring Sam back." Bobby nodded. It was true. Those boys were tighter than a Siamese twin. Dean would be lost without Sam. John stroked Dean's hair and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm going to bring Sammy back. Don't worry." John murmured.

-SPN-

John and Bobby walked out of Dean's room, to the nurses' station. John told the nurse that he had to leave to pick up some of their things. He left Bobby's number as well and told her to contact him if anything changes. Then they walked to the hospital's main entrance and bumped into the sheriff.

"Mr. Barton, we want to put out an Amber-alert for your son." The sheriff said. John looked at Bobby. He had heard of the Amber-alert but didn't really know what it meant.

"It's where we put out a picture of your son asking everyone to keep an eye out for your son." Ah, John thought. But Sam wasn't missing per se. He was taken by a psycho hunter. Yet John knew that if he refused it would raise a red flag. He couldn't tell the sheriff that Sam had been taken because that would also raise a red flag.

"Actually I'd rather not have Sam's picture all over America. If he's running from whoever attacked his brother he's going to be scared. If people start approaching him he might bolt again. If we haven't found him by tomorrow, then you can put out the Amber-alert. Sam is a smart boy. He'll figure something out." John hoped that the sheriff would fall for this weak explanation.

"I see your point. I think that is a good idea. We'll continue the search at first light. We'll be using tracking dogs and we'll be able to make it through the woods just fine." John nodded. Thank god for dimwitted law enforcers.

"Thank you, sheriff." John and Bobby quickly made their way over to the car.

"We have to find Sam now, Bobby."

"Hold yer horses. We know that they won't go out until first light. That gives us another 4 to 5 hours. We know that he wants you to go to those coordinates. We don't know if Sam is there but I can scope out the place and -" Bobby was cut off by John.

"No, I already told you that we are not going to split up. We are going to scope out the place right now. If we're lucky he'll be there."  
"If not?"

"If not then he'll probably contact me again." John said.

-SPN-

They drove to the coordinates, which led to an abandoned warehouse. Before they could even take a step a man appeared. John looked at the man's face and took in the man's battered face. Dean had managed to get a few punches in. He clearly had a broken nose and his eye was nearly swollen shut. John felt a surge of pride rush through him. That's my boy.

"I should've known that you wouldn't come alone." He said in that Louisiana accent, that John was already hating.

"You never said I had to come alone." John countered. The man laughed.

"Funny Johnny-boy. So how's your son?" John gritted his teeth. Afraid that he may do something stupid, Bobby took a step closer. The man pulled out his gun.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now I don't know who you are but I doubt that Johnny-boy here will like you if you are the reason that poor Sammy boy bites the dust."

"Ain't yer a friendly fellow." Bobby grumbled.

"Where's my son?" John asked.

"Around here somewhere. Don't worry he's alive and unharmed, for now." John looked at the building trying to decide where he was holding Sam.

"Who are you and what do you want?" John asked, his tone clipped and full of anger.  
"Do as I say and you will see him again. Well maybe. It depends." The man snickered at his own joke. John and Bobby just looked at each other.

"Who are you and what do you want with my son?" John asked again. He was seriously losing his temper. The guy snorted.

"You killed a friend of mine."

"What does that have to do with Sam?"

"You know what Sam is. How can you live with yourself? He's an abomination." The man spat.

"You shut up about my son. You know nothing about my son." John took a step forward. The man fired a shot. John felt the bullet pierce his arm and cursed loudly. Bobby immediately reached out.

"If I were you I'd stop moving." Bobby helped steady John and both hunters send dirty looks to the unknown hunter.

"I'm fine, Bobby." John said through gritted teeth as he tried to pull his arm away.

"No you ain't. Idjit. Yer bleeding. So shut up and let me wrap it." Bobby said as he pulled out a handkerchief.

"I warned you." The man said.

"Cut the crap and just do what you want. If you want to kill me then just pull the GODDAMN trigger! Stop playing your childish games." John shouted. He was desperately looking for an opening to take him out. But more than anything he wanted Sam to be safe.

"There's that Winchester temper. I was wondering when you were going to show it. Let me first introduce myself. My name is Louis Stephenson. You killed my friend Anderson and for that you're going to pay. I am going to finish what he started." Anderson? That no good for nothing son of a bitch. If he was here I'd kill him again, John thought.

"Anderson was crazy. Talking about my kid like he is the antichrist. He had what was coming to him and I'd do it again." John was losing his temper again. He could feel Bobby tense beside him.

"If you don't cool it I'll blow up the building with Sam inside." Louis threatened as he showed John what looked like a detonator. Bobby took in this new information and prayed that John would cool it.

"John." Bobby whispered. But John was way passed the reasoning and listening stage. He rushed forward and knocked him out. He wanted to kick the crap out of the guy just out of principle but thought about Sam.

"Keep an eye on him. If he moves shoot him. I'm going to find my son." John said as he walked towards the building.

"Dammit John. The building is rigged with explosives!" Bobby yelled at his friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, you guys rock but you already know that. I'm sorry I didn't answer any of the reviews O_o but I thought that posting a new chapter would be seen as a reply too ;)  
** **This chapter was kind of hard to write. I hope you folks like it.**

-SPN-

Sam was still trying to get loose. So far he hadn't been successful. He only managed to chafe his wrists badly. He could feel the blood seeping from the wounds. There were still tears rolling down his cheeks. He was hungry and feeling miserable. He slept for a few hours? It was hard to tell time. He looked around the room but it was so dimly lit that he could hardly make out the walls. On occasion his kidnapper would stand in the doorway. Just standing and not doing anything. It scared the crap out of Sam. Because he couldn't hear anything, everything was more intense. His eyes would dart from left to right. Straining to hear anything but it didn't work. The earmuffs were too tight. He needed to see Dean. Would they be out there looking for him? Things hadn't been the best between him and his father. Sam hated this life. Not having a home. Friends. Stability. He shook his head. Dean tried to give him all these things but it wasn't enough. Sam longed to be a normal teenager. Not having to watch his back whenever he left the dump they'd be staying at. Or pour salt in front of every window and door. Not knowing what lurks in the dark. But he'd take it over anything right now if it meant that he'd be safe with his brother.

"DEAN! DEAN!" He screamed his brother's name for the umpteenth time. His voice was hoarse and he coughed. He knew that even if Dean was here he wouldn't be able to hear his brother. But he just knew that Dean wasn't here. Usually when Dean was around he could feel it. He had never felt more alone than these few hours, days? He was in a basement or something. No windows. No clock. Nothing. Just Sam and a 40 watt bulb.

"DAD! DAD!" Sam's voice eventually gave out. He tried to yell again but only a soft whisper came out. Not that he could hear it anyway. But his throat did hurt every time he yelled. His lips were dry and chapped. He knew he was dehydrated. He wasn't particularly cold but he wasn't warm either. Unconsciously he shivered.

He had no sense of time whatsoever. He tried pulling on the cuffs again but no luck. He hissed at the pain he felt. He was getting anxious without his hearing. He tried to displace the earmuffs with his shoulders but the muffs were pretty tight. So he abandoned that and tried pulling on the cuffs again. Then he would resort to yelling for Dean again and then for his dad only to fall asleep from pure exhaustion and hunger. When he would wake up the cycle started again. He also had this annoying cough which was also taking its toll on his voice and hindered him in everything. Sometimes he would just talk to himself, out loud. Despite not being to hear anything it did bring some form of solace. He had no idea why he was being kept here. He rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He nodded off again, silently praying that when he woke up Dean or his Dad would be there.

-SPN-

John entered the building. He kept an eye out for booby traps and explosives. So far he detected a booby trap near the entrance and he saw the explosives. C4. The bastard wasn't kidding around when he said that the place was rigged. He disarmed the booby trap but didn't dare touch the explosives. It was a large space and John had no idea where to look for Sam. He figured he may as well start at the top and work his way down. He carefully walked the stairs, nearly missing the tripwire. In a split second he saw it and quickly pulled his foot back. He disarmed the booby trap and continued his search for his youngest. He reached the first floor and debated whether to go to the third and start there yet he had this feeling so he started here. The first two rooms were empty. The rooms were bare and dusty. It hadn't been used in a long time. He spotted a room that had security on it and he pushed it open. There were a bunch of monitors and one was trained on Sam. John's heart skipped a beat. His son looked so young and exhausted. John noticed the earmuffs. He could see Sam's mouth moving. He appeared to be talking to himself. Then he started tugging on the chains and Sam's mouth moved again only this time John could distinguish one word Sam was saying, or better yet one name. Dean. He kept his eyes on the monitor. He recognized another word, dad. John wanted to get his son but he had no idea in what room Sam was being held. The monitor said 37A, but John had no idea where 37A was. He tore his gaze away from the monitor and looked for a lay-out of the building. He finally found a lay-out.

"37J, 37F, 37A. Alright let's see. Basement." John took the lay-out with him and quickly went back the way he came. When he reached the basement he pulled out his flashlight. The hallway was poorly lit. When he was half way there were no lights at all. John walked very slowly. Afraid to run into another booby trap. After what seemed an eternity he finally reached 37A. He carefully inspected the door. No signs of booby traps or explosives. He took a deep breath and gently opened the door. It was pitch black inside except for where Sam was sitting. A poor 40 Watt bulb hung near Sam.

"Sam." John hurried towards his son. He had no idea how to handle this. He took a step forward. He could see the tear stains on Sam's face. He could also see the split lip and bruising on Sam's cheek. I'm going to kill him, John thought yet again. He took another step forward hoping that Sam would open his eyes. He looked frail and exhausted. John's heart broke into pieces but he had to refrain himself from acting irrational. So he took another step forward and Sam started to stir.

Sam had no idea what happened. He had just nodded off when he felt the energy in the room shift. It felt familiar but Sam didn't dare open his eyes. He tried to make his other senses work for him but without his hearing there wasn't much he could but open his eyes. But he was scared. Scared that it was his kidnapper. _Never show them fear, Sammy._ Sam could hear Dean's voice in his head. Decision made. He moved his head and slowly opened his eyes.

-SPN-

 _Back at the hospital_

They had taken out the breathing tube after John left. Dean had been fighting it and they didn't want to sedate him more than they had to. Not with the head injury. His oxygen levels were fluctuating a bit so they had him on an oxygen mask. Dean was in a world of pain when he woke again. Or actually it was the pain that woke him. He couldn't breathe without hurting. He moaned at the pain and was looking around for his father or Sam. His memory was foggy and he had trouble coming up with an explanation as to why he was in the hospital. Or alone for that matter.

"S'm. Da?" His voice was hoarse and raspy, throat sore and he winced at the pain. He pulled the mask of his face and tried to get up but stilled his movement as a sharp pain shot through his ribs. He groaned. Where were Sam and dad? He slowly tried to get up and after a few tries he finally managed. He was panting and sweating but he was determined to find out where his father and Sam were. He managed to get rid of the blanket and hung his legs over the bed. He got his feet on the ground. He slowly straightened to the best he could, moaning and groaning from the pain. His breathing was harsh and it felt like he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. His chest felt tight. He was sweating and trembling. And his whole body was objecting the fact that he was upright. Head swimming and throbbing like a bitch. He took a step forward and both his legs gave way. He collapsed on the floor and had the wind knocked out of him. He managed to rip out his IV and the leads of the heart monitor, which set off the alarm. He lay on the floor desperately trying to get some oxygen in his lungs but it was no use. The harder he tried, the more difficult it became. His lips already blue from the lack of oxygen. His vision was graying 'round the edges and the last thing before he saw before he passed out were shoes.

-SPN-

 _Abandoned warehouse_

John was still standing in front of Sam. He was stirring and could see his eyelids move. Slowly Sam opened his eyes. John held his breath, afraid of what Sam's reaction was going to be. John saw the recognition in Sam's eyes.

"Dad. Please help me." Sam hoarsely said. Sam sounded even younger than the fourteen years he was and it spurred John directly into action. He removed the earmuffs from Sam's head.

"It's okay Sammy. I've got you." John whispered. Sam was crying and tugging at the chains.

"Easy Sammy. I'm going to get you out of here. Just give me a sec." John purposely kept his voice low and his tone even. He had a hard time getting Sam out of the cuffs. The cuffs were slick with Sam's blood. For a minute he was thinking about shooting them but the risk was too big. After a while he finally managed to get Sam out of the cuffs. He had seen the chafing and blood on Sam's wrist and every time his blood pressure spiked again and he wanted to kill him.

Sam launched himself at his father the second he was loose.

"Shh, you're okay. It's okay." Sam was trembling. They sat there for a few minutes. John kept muttering comforting words and stroking his sons back in a soothing matter.

"Dad." Sam's voice was hoarse and he couldn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes.

"You ready to get out of here?" John asked and Sam nodded. Sam let go of his father and John stood up. Sam hissed at the soreness in his muscles. He actually had to hold on to his father to prevent him from falling to the floor.

"Sammy?"

"S'fine. Just sore." Sam said around a cough. John nodded. He would be happy if they got Sam to the hospital. His son looked pale, had a nasty cough and John wondered if Sam had anything to drink or eat. They slowly walked out of the room. Sam looked a bit unsteady on his feet and John kept an arm around his waist. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do that once they got to the stairs. Sam would have to climb them by himself and John wondered if his son would be able to. When they finally reached the stairs he had to let go of Sam.

"I need you stay behind me, okay?" Sam nodded and winced. He had a headache and he was cold. He coughed and the headache intensified. He groaned. He was dizzy and had to steady himself by holding on to the wall.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked. John winced at the sound of Sam's voice. It was hoarse and it had to hurt.

"Dean is going to be fine." It took a while for Sam to register what his father said. Sam took a step up the stairs and collapsed. His legs just gave out and his eyes rolled in back into his skull. John heard the crash and spun around.  
"Sammy! Dammit. Come on Sam." John tried to rouse his son but it was no use. His son was out for the count. John picked up his son and carried him up the stairs. He grunted under the weight of his youngest, arm throbbing, bleeding and burning. His son had finally lost all of his baby fat but what he got in return was muscles. "Suck it up marine." John said to himself as he pushed himself further with Sam in his arms. He hadn't dare to carry Sam fireman-style so he carried him bridal style, though it took some maneuvering with the booby traps and the stairs but John wasn't giving up. He pushed on, carrying his son to safety.

-SPN-

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's not my favorite but it was the best I could do. I must've rewritten it a thousand times ):**

 **Please leave a review in regards to this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what...another update. Yeay. I do have to say every time I read a review I want to reply but truth is I don't know what to say. I appreciate every review...It really means a lot to me but when I read them I just get so speechless and I don't want y'all to think I'm not thankful because I am. You have no idea how much they mean to me. How much you guys mean to me. To think people actually want to read my story. I just hope y'all bear with me cause this story isn't over yet. More Dean whumpin' to come ;)**

-SPN-

Bobby was keeping a close eye on Louis. So far he hadn't shown a sign of life. Yet Bobby kept his gun trained on him. Bobby had to fight the urge to kick the crap out of him. Bobby looked at the building. He hoped that Sam was okay. There was no telling what that guy might've done to Sam. Louis came around. The man groaned and glared at Bobby.

"I'm still going to kill him." Louis said pulling Bobby out of musings.

"Shut up. Before I let John finish what he started." Bobby said gruffly. Louis looked at the man before him. He was cuffed behind his back. He looked around for anything he might use to get the cuffs off. He spotted a nail on the ground. It might work but he would have to distract lumberjack here. Louis shifted. Bobby cocked the gun.

"Going somewhere?"

"I'm just trying to sit up."

"Yeah well not necessary." Bobby said as he pushed him back on the ground. Louis let himself fall back and rolled towards the nail. After a few grabs he managed to get hold of it. It took him a few tries but he managed to get one cuff loose. Now he just had to wait for the right time.

Bobby glanced back at the building. He could see the door opening and John emerged carrying Sam. Bobby wanted nothing more than to help but he had to look after Louis.

That distraction was all Louis needed. He kicked Bobby in the knee and Bobby fell to the floor. Louis was up in one fluent motion and reached for the detonator. Bobby scrambled to his feet and launched himself at Louis. The detonator fell to the ground and they both scrambled for it. They were both fighting for dominance. Just as Bobby thought he was getting the upper hand Louis kicked Bobby in the groin. Bobby doubled over in pain and Louis lunged for the detonator and pressed it.

"NOOOOOO!" Bobby yelled just as the building exploded.

"Yes. I killed him. The world is safe now. The antichrist is gone." Louis said with a smile.

Bobby couldn't believe it. Sam and John. No they can't be gone. What would he tell Dean? The kid would be devastated.

Louis was gloating. The flames were pretty. And he grinned. "I finally did it, Anderson. Sam Winchester is dead." Louis yelled.

Bobby was forced out of his stupor when he thought he saw movement. He looked at Louis and saw the man watching the flames, grinning. He picked up the gun and whipped him over the head with the pistol. He brought the gun down again, hitting Louis again for good measures and tucked the gun in his waistband. He cuffed him behind the back again and ran to where he saw movement.

"John! Sam!" Bobby reached the hunter just as John collapsed on the ground..

"John." Bobby called out but John didn't acknowledge him. And Bobby knew that his hearing was probably affected. He wanted to reach out to John to let him know he was there, but John whirled around and Bobby could see blood running from a gash behind his ear.

"BOBBY, I CAN'T HEAR." John shouted. "WE NEED TO GET SAM TO THE HOSPITAL."

"Calm down John." Bobby made sure he articulated every word spoken so John understood him better. John nodded and winced.

"You okay?" Bobby asked while kneeled next to Sam. The boy was breathing and his pulse was a little bit rapid. He looked pale and Bobby figured that the kid was suffering from dehydration maybe a concussion. He tried to wake him up but Sam stayed unconscious. From the corner of his eyes he could see John trying to get up and failing yet again.

"DAMMIT. BOBBY, HOW'S MY BOY?" John asked and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Stay down ya idjit." Bobby growled. He could hear sirens approaching.

-SPN-

Sam and John were taken to the hospital. John was given a CT-scan. A mild concussion earned him a stay in the hospital but John politely refused. They stitched the wound behind his left ear and examined his hearing. His hearing was going to be fine. The explosion didn't cause any permanent damage and he was told to give it a couple of days. Apparently the left ear took the brunt of it and he was able to hear with his right, just not a lot. The annoying ringing in his ears wouldn't go away. They cleaned out the bullet wound and stitched it up. He was given a sling and a shot of antibiotics. He signed out AMA and demanded to see Sam.

Sam was given an IV with fluids, electrolytes and antibiotics. He woke up when they were examining him and panicked. They ended up sedating him and the doctor told him that Sam dehydrated and had a few bruises. Nothing serious, they did bandage his wrist and were afraid of a beginning pneumonia. So they admitted him and debated whether or not to put him in the same room as Dean, which led to the discovery that Dean tried to leave the hospital and passed out on the floor injuring himself even more, requiring emergency surgery and was currently a patient of the ICU. Bobby lost his temper and told him to put the boys together or Dean would try again and there was no stopping that boy when his little brother was involved. They relented and decided to put the boys together but only after Dean was thoroughly checked and given the okay. John was having a killer headache but when he discovered that his oldest tried to leave the hospital and ended up sedated John almost lost it but Bobby kept him calm.

"THIS IS MESSED UP, BOBBY." John said. He had no idea that he was still yelling. Bobby turned to look at him and told him not to yell.

"I thought you could hear with your right?" Bobby asked.

"YEAH." Bobby cringed and John knew he was yelling again. "But not well." Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Idjit." Bobby whispered.

"I SAW THAT." John said.

They were sitting in Sam's room waiting for him to be moved into Dean's room. After ten minutes they finally came and moved Sam. John actually gasped when he saw Dean. He looked even more pale. There was also a tube snaking from his chest with some kind of device attached to it.

"HOW'S HE DOING?" John asked, keeping his eyes fixed on his oldest. Still talking very loudly. Yelling was the correct term but John kept saying he wasn't yelling though the doctor had given John a pad and pen but John had looked at it and said to the doctor that there was nothing wrong with his mouth. Bobby had chuckled.

"We had to perform emergency surgery to repair a bleeder and he was suffering from something what we call flail chest. Flail chest is when two or more ribs are broken in more than one place and become detached from the chest wall and move on their own accord. When we found Dean on the floor, he was already cyanotic. The fall caused the cracked ribs to break and one piece of fragment got lodged in the lung. We also noticed a lung contusion on the scans. It wasn't visible before and that's not exceptional though it does explain why Dean was in so much pain before."

"How long will Dean stay on the ventilator?" Bobby asked.

"Well, we really want to give his lungs a chance to heal. So, we've sedated him though I wanted to prevent that but right now the bad outweighs the good." The doctor said.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked, not liking the man's choice of words.

"Because of the head injury, we were reluctant to sedate him the first time. Now with the additional lung problems we had to sedate him in order to give his body a fighting chance. But the fact is that Dean was very confused when he was brought in, combative when he was somewhat coherent, so the question that arises is, does Dean have brain damage or not?  
Well, at this time we are not able to test that. And we won't know more until he wakes up. And right now we won't know when he'll wake up. I'd like to say that he'll wake when his body is ready and from what I've seen so far is that Dean is a fighter. But my estimate won't mean a damn thing. It could be two days; it could be more. I'm sorry." Bobby just gaped at the doctor and he could feel the nervous tension rolling of John in waves. Bobby was sure that he hadn't understood a single word the doctor just said but he understood the gist of it and that was even worse. The doctor basically said that Dean might not wake up.

"BOBBY?" Bobby looked at John.

"What?" Bobby grumbled and immediately regretted it. He looked at John. "The doctor's an idjit." Was all he said.

John had no idea what the doctor just said to Bobby but whatever it was it pissed off his friend. And that meant that it had something to do with Dean's condition. John hoped that his sons would be fine. He couldn't bear the thought of losing either of them. John was happy that Bobby was here. Bobby was one of few that John trusted with the lives of his sons. The others being Jim and Caleb. He glanced at his sons and shuddered at the thought of nearly losing them both to that psycho. Although Dean was still not out of the woods yet, John knew his son would fight and he would prevail because Dean is a Winchester. And Winchesters do not give up. Ever. And that was what John had to hold on to. Winchester stubbornness.

-SPN-

 **So I hope you guys liked this chapter. It's a lot of info and not much happening but kind of necessary for chapter to come :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Yeay...and another chapter posted. Dayum I'm on fire. Just don't get used to it, okay?

Again, I do not own them. I can only pretend and wish and dream

A/n: The memory John recalls about little Dean is all mine.

All mistakes are mine.

-SPN-

Sam was still blissfully in a state of unconsciousness. The sedatives working to perfection. Since his youngest had been combative and on the verge of a panic attack, sedating him had seemed like the best option. But it left one big question unanswered. Was Sam's hearing damaged in the explosion? The tinnitus, for John, was slowly clearing up and that feeling of cottons in your ears was also slowly fading. John could hear more with his right ear, just not everything and very little with his left. His arm still hurt but he refused to wear the damn sling. John kept wondering if Sam's hearing was as badly affected as his. So far he hadn't been coherent enough to test him.  
John was weary, beyond exhaustion. He hadn't slept since they were brought in. That was a day ago. Every time he dozed off he startled awake. Afraid that someone was going to hurt his boys. Bobby was sleeping in a very uncomfortable position and John had to smile at that. They hadn't talked in nearly six years. A stupid hunt ruined their friendship.  
A hunt where he left the boys with Bobby. Two weeks later and no phone call were the last drop for Bobby. He told the boys that John was probably dead. Dean didn't believe him and left Bobby's, leaving behind a scared eight-year-old Sam. John found Dean on the side of the road. Bobby decked him and threatened to shoot him full of rock salt if he ever set foot on his property again. John walked away with the boys. Sam had always been asking when they would see uncle Bobby again. At first John lied and then he told Sam to get over it. Dean being Dean never spoke of it again. Yet here was Bobby Singer. It only took one phone call and the mention of his boys. John knew Bobby loved his boys. The fact that Bobby was here was testament to that. The fact that Bobby still hadn't shot him full of rock salt proved all of it.  
John stroked Sam's way too long hair. No matter how hard John tried to persuade his son into cutting it, Sam always said no. Usually it led to another argument, where Dean had to be the referee. Sam stirred in his sleep and John was worried that he might wake up. He stroked Sam's hair and Sam leaned into to touch and settled again. John looked at Dean again. His oldest looked bad. His face still covered in bruises. His eye still swollen shut. Dean looked...dead. The paleness of his skin made the bruises stand out more. Some were already changing to more greenish/yellow color. The ventilator pumping air into his lungs, the heart monitor keeping a close eye on his heart. The Foley catheter keeping a close eye on his fluid output and making sure that his kidneys were still functioning properly. Two IV's, one for antibiotics and the other for delivering fluids. His torso was mottled blue and black all over. The broken ribs that caused the flailing of the chest were wired together. John sighed. Dean was also on heavy sedatives and John hoped that they would dial back on the sedatives. He really wanted Dean awake and coherent. Or at least see those eyes open again. So John was keeping watch over two unconscious boys and going stir crazy dealing with his own little problem. John stood up, swayed a bit, straightened up and walked to the coffee machine. Like most hospitals the coffee tasted crap but John was thankful for the caffeine. John walked back to the boys' room. Bobby was awake and trying to work out the kinks in his neck and back. He looked at John.

"Y'okay?" Bobby asked John.

"Yeah." Was all the answer he got. John sat back down on the chair between the two beds and hung his head. This waiting crap was killing him. He'd take anything over this. Even the never-ending stream of Sam's why and I'm sick of moving. John sighed again. He said a silent prayer to whomever was listening. Eventually John nodded off. Painkillers had worn out a long time ago and exhaustion was taking over.

Bobby looked as John nodded off. He shook his head. John looked like crap and refused to wear the sling. The gash behind his ear was a bit puffy and red. But Bobby was sure that John wasn't running a fever. He also knew that John had received antibiotics. He just had to make sure that the Winchester patriarch was taking his medication as prescribed. Bobby knew that he was worried about the boys. Hell, Bobby was worried about the boys. But he knew that he had to keep his cool. For the boys and John. Bobby thought about their last encounter and was surprised that John called him. He thought he would've called Jim first. But in fairness Bobby was closer to where John was staying at. And Bobby knew that Jim was on a hunt in Nevada. Yet Bobby felt special, knowing that somehow John knew Bobby would help him with the boys. John didn't have many friends. He eventually managed to push everyone away. His personality being a big help in that. Yet the fact that he called Bobby's proved that John knew he could trust Bobby with the boys and in the end that was all that mattered.

-SPN-

 _The next day_

Full hearing was slowly returning for John and it made him jumpy and jittery. Flashbacks of Vietnam were drifting towards the surface and John tried to block it but they slowly made their way through the cracks. The nightmares were frequent now and the lack of a good night's rest made him cranky and tense. Only when he was around the boys could he keep himself together. He could focus his energy on his boys.  
Sam was doing much better but like John experiencing from hearing loss. Though the severity of his hearing loss wasn't as bad as John's. He also was suffering from nightmares and he couldn't stand silence. He kept talking or making sounds even when he was alone and it worried John. So were the doctors and they recommended that Sam should talk to a professional. John told them that Sam was fine but after the umpteenth nightmare even he had to admit that something needed to happen. Of course he still believed that Dean was the answer to Sam's problems, yet Bobby convinced him that it might help Sam if he could at least speak to someone about his fears. Mostly the silence that he feared so much. So he reluctantly agreed. And every night he prayed that Dean would wake up and fix it. He hated himself for even thinking it. But the truth was that Dean knew exactly how to handle Sam. He hated himself for relying on Dean so much but Dean could work wonders with Sam where everyone else failed. But Dean was still unconscious with the assistance of sedatives. Either way Dean was wholly unaware of little brother's problems.

-SPN-

It was three days since Sam was found. Three days of worrying. Sam was released yesterday but they had been in the hospital the whole time. Apparently the heart monitor did wonders for Sam. And he finally had a full four hours of sleep without nightmares. Though it was weird since Sam had been in the same room since he was admitted. But it was the volume of the heart monitor. They had turned it down but when Sam released he was finally able to sit next to Dean and also the heart monitor. His hearing was faring much better than John's and he was able to pick up on more sounds than John. Maybe that was why heard the heart monitor now. He wasn't a fan of loud noises. Whenever he heard something loud he'd jump right out of his skin or he'd curl up inside himself. John knew the feeling yet he couldn't offer his son any kind of comfort.

Bobby was worried about the Winchesters. And not just the brothers but he was worried about their father. It wasn't that John didn't love his sons, on the contrary, John loved his boys very much. It's just that John kinda sucked at parenting. Instead of putting his sons first John put some nameless, faceless demon first. He had been chasing after this demon for fourteen years and he still had bubkes. In fact, Bobby knew that John wasn't any closer to finding this thing then had when he first learned of the damn thing. But the John he was seeing right now, was someone he barely recognized. John was even more quiet and brooding than normally. He was consoling Sam when he needed it and whenever people weren't watching, he'd be touching his sons. A hand on their head or hand. John was a softy underneath that tough hunter posterior and Bobby was getting the up close and personal insight of John Winchester and it unnerved Bobby more than he liked to admit.

-SPN-

Dean was still dead to the world. His latest scan came back positive and they'd lessened the sedation yesterday and taken out the drain. They did warn them that it may take a few days before Dean was coherent again. Of course the afore mentioned possible brain damage was still an issue. Right now the kid hadn't moved an inch. If it wasn't for the heart monitor and ventilator you'd think, he was dead. The beeping of the heart monitor and hissing of the ventilator annoyed the crap out of Bobby but worked wonders on Sam. Sam fell asleep ten minutes after settling in one of the chairs. They had tried to move Sam to another room but the kid woke up screaming bloody murder. Bobby glanced at Sam. The kid was now somewhat draped over John. It looked like Sam was hugging John. He had another nightmare and John woke him up and John had hugged him and Sam dozed off again. John held on to Sam with one hand and the other rested on Dean's hand. Sam recently had a growth spurt. His arms and legs were longer and gangly and although he was still a lot shorter than Dean, Bobby had no illusions that this kid would eventually outgrow both his brother and father.

John looked like crap and every now and then his eyes would droop. Pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, a full beard and he just looked exhausted and at the end of his rope. Every now and then he would adjust his hold on Sam, who was still out like a light.  
"Get some rest John." Bobby said. John wearily raised his gaze.  
"What?" John said.  
"I said, get some rest. You look like crap."  
"Nah, I'm good." John said as he turned his gaze back on his youngest. Sammy had always looked like John but his actions were always like Mary's. Dean looked like Mary but had always been his own person. Until the fire, gone was the happy, rambunctious, sweet, adorable, mischievous toddler. After months of not talking, nightmares and crying John finally got his son back. But it wasn't that sweet boy anymore. That boy was lost forever. What John gained was a tough, overprotective little adult. A miniature John. Sturdy and protective as hell. He had placed a lot on Dean's tiny shoulders. Everyone who came in contact with John always thought he was responsible for Dean's protectiveness of Sam but he wasn't. Mary had always told Dean that it was his job to look after Sammy. That Dean should protect Sammy no matter what. It was Mary's way of making sure that Dean wouldn't feel left out or get jealous of the attention Sam would get. From the moment she found out that she was pregnant and Dean was told that he was getting a little sibling, Dean had acted out a bit. Throwing tantrums and being naughty, understandable but Mary didn't want Dean to resent his little brother or sister so she came up with a little plan. She named Dean the baby's guardian and Dean took his job very serious. When her bump started showing she told Dean to talk to his brother or sister. He was a bit reluctant at first and had looked at Mary as if she had just lost it. Then he looked at John and John gave him a reassuring smile, telling him that he did it when Dean was still inside his mommy. So the first time Dean had talked to Mary's belly he was actually yelling because he wasn't sure if the baby would hear him or not. Mary and John laughed so hard, inadvertently hurting the little boy's feeling. Dean had cried so hard and was really upset. It took Mary and John an hour to get the boy calm again and of course Dean drove a hard bargaining and wanted pie and ice cream and all was well in the Winchester household. And when Sam was born, Dean was so damn proud. Telling everyone that he was a big brother now. Sometimes Mary and John would find Dean standing in front of Sam's crib, just standing there and watching Sam sleep. Or he would tell Sam stories about what he did that day. And now his son was lying in a hospital bed with a tube breathing for him. John wanted nothing more than to see his son awake. Dean should never be this still. It was unnatural and unnerving.  
Sam tensed in his sleep and tightened his hold.  
"Shhh, you're safe. You're okay." Sam sighed and opened his eyes.

"Dean?" Sam asked. It was Sam's first question when he would wake up.

"He's going to be fine, Sam." John said. Sam looked at John and John's heart broke into a million pieces. Sam's hazel eyes were full of fear and anguish. John hugged Sam tighter and he prayed to god that he wasn't lying.

-SPN-

 **So not a lot of Dean in this chapter. Maybe next chapter. Like I said before this story is far from over. Remember Winchester-luck...well let's just say that it's lurking in the dark waiting for the right time. SO stick around and maybe we'll see if Sam can help his big brother find his way home. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oops...I forgot to mention that all medical stuff are solely my creation. I'm not a medic and I have no idea how accurate the injuries are. I only own a medical encyclopedia and google :)**

-SPN-

John, Bobby and Sam were forced to leave the hospital that evening. John nearly lost it. Of course if you'd ask Bobby he'd tell you that John indeed lost it and if it wasn't for Bobby they would've called security or worse, the cops. Sam had remained standing next to Dean. His eyes fixed on his brother, willing him to wake up and open his eyes. Bobby eventually managed to calm John down and they left. They went to the No-tell motel John was staying at and John took Sam to bed. He stayed with Sam until the teen fell asleep. Talking nonsense but his voice enough to lull him to sleep. John carefully extricated himself from Sam's grip and grabbed two beers from the fridge. He walked to the couch and handed one to Bobby.

"He asleep?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, for now." John answered as he sat down. He was weary beyond exhaustion. His arm was hurting and he knew he was over doing it but it was all he could do for now.

"How's the arm?" Bobby asked.

"Still there. Hurts like a bitch." John said as he flexed his arm.

"Maybe you oughtta wear the damn sling." Bobby commented. John shook his head.

"I need my arm, Bobby."

"You stubborn idjit. That sling is there to make sure you keep your arm." Bobby said with no heat in his words.

"I know." John sighed. "Thanks for being here." John murmured.

"Don't mention it." Bobby said.

"I almost lost them Bobby. It was so damn close. Hell Dean is still hanging by a thread." John said as he took a swig from his beer.

"They're still here. Dean's a tough one. He'll get better. Damn kid is just as stubborn as you are. And don't worry about Sam. He'll be fine." Bobby looked at John and saw that John was barely keeping it together. He knew that it was part exhaustion, part anger and a whole lotta guilt that made him feel this way. He also knew that no matter what Bobby said it wouldn't help. Only his boys could do that. He watched as John's eyes fell close and the grip on the bottle of beer loosened. He quickly grabbed the bottle and put it on the table.

-SPN

 _Back at the hospital_

Dean was creeping closer to consciousness. Every now and then he would pick up sounds. Sometimes feelings but mostly just noises. He was still detached from his body, at least that's what it felt like. He'd sometimes hear his father or Sammy but also voices he didn't recognize. It never lasted longer than a few seconds but Dean really wanted to wake up. The times that he heard Sammy, his voice sounded weird and Dean wanted to make sure that his little brother was alright because that was his job. Look after Sammy. He tried to open his eyes but fell asleep at the first try.

No one noticed the struggle of the young man occupying the room. So nothing seemed out of place. Yet nurse Kathy Briggs felt something shift in the room. She looked around the room and lastly at the patient. Despite the bruising and swelling, she could see his handsome face. He had really delicate features for a young man but it only enhanced his fine facial features. Those lips, jawline. The only thing Kathy didn't know was the color of his eyes. His sandy colored hair made her wonder if he had brown eyes or green. Somehow she just knew that it wasn't blue. His little brother had hazel eyes and every time she saw the boy she had to do a double take. Green or blue, like his eyes couldn't decide what color they wanted to be. His father's eyes were brown and she wondered what color eyes his mother has. Or had. She knew that the only the father was here along with an uncle but she had no idea where his mother was. She focused back on the readings from the machine and wrote them down. She studied his face and for a second she thought she saw something. After a few seconds she walked away, having noticed nothing different or out of the ordinary.

-SPN-

 _Motel_

"DEAN. DAD!" Sam yelled in his dream. He was dreaming that he was back in that abandoned building. Chained to the wall and deprived of hearing.  
"DAD. DAD. DEAN! DEE!" Sam was looking around but couldn't see much. From the corner of his eyes he spotted something on the ground. He squeezed his eyes to get a better look. He recognized the clothes and shook his head.  
"No no no. Dean. Dean wake up. Dean please help me. DEAN!"

John was rudely awakened by a screaming Sam. He rushed into the bedroom and found Sam in the middle of a nightmare. He was trashing around with his head, kicking and punching, blankets lying on the floor.  
"Sam, wake up buddy." John gently put a hand on Sam's shoulder and gently shook him.  
"NO!" Sam startled awake and started sobbing.  
"Sam, what's wrong?" John asked.  
"He's dead." Sam sobbed. John was confused.  
"Who is, Sammy?"  
"D-Dean. He-he killed 'm." Sam stuttered between breaths. John took Sam in his arms.  
"No buddy. Dean is in the hospital." But Sam was inconsolable.  
"John, can I help?" Bobby asked.  
"I don't know what to do." Sam was border lining hysterical. He kept repeating Dean's name over and over again.  
"Maybe we oughtta take him to the hospital. Maybe seeing Dean will help him." John just nodded. Sam's crying cut right through his heart. He looked at his watch 2 a.m. They would never allow it at the hospital. He looked at Bobby.  
"We'll make it happen, John. Those damn idjits can't stop us." Bobby said. John nodded his thanks.  
"Come on, Sammy. Let's go visit your brother." John said as he let Sam go to grab his jacket and shoes. But Sam didn't acknowledge him nor Bobby. John managed to put on Sam's shoes and get him in the jacket. They walked to the Impala, John hoped that the car would somehow reassure Sam. Bobby drove them to the hospital and they exited the car. Sam had stopped sobbing but tears were still falling from his eyes. They entered the hospital and were greeted by the security guard. Both Bobby and John were relieved and shocked at the same time but didn't think about it. They were relieved that they passed the first hurdle without any problems. John was now somewhat carrying Sam. Too exhausted to care Sam was barely holding on and with each step John ended up carrying more and more of Sam's weight. Bobby thought about grabbing them a wheelchair but he was pretty sure that neither John nor Sam would agree. Though, given Sam's current state of mind he'd probably wouldn't even be aware. They reached the ICU without a hitch and Bobby checked the corridors and the nurses' station. He saw no nurses and they quickly slipped inside Dean's room.

"Look Sammy, Dean is alive." John told his youngest. Sam lifted his gaze and it landed on Dean's face.  
"Dean?" Sam whispered.  
"Yeah buddy. Dean is right here." John said as he guided Sam closer. Sam grabbed hold of Dean's blanket and fisted the blanket in his hand while he grabbed Dean's hand.  
"De, wake up please?" Sam whispered hoarsely. The tears kept falling but Sam made no effort to wipe them away. He hoped Dean would wake up and kick him for the chick-flick moment.

Dean could hear Sam's voice. He sounded weird. Hurt and something else and it went straight to Dean's heart. He had to wake up. He had to take care of Sam. So he fought through that cotton wool feeling. He focused on moving his hand.  
Another tear fell from Sam's eye and landed on Dean's hand.

Dean felt something wet hit his hand and he knew. He knew that he had to wake up. So he fought even harder. He wiggled his fingers. Sam felt Dean's hand move.  
"De?" Bobby nudged John and John looked at Bobby.  
"What?" John asked. Bobby pointed at Sam and John's eyes widened.

Dean was struggling to open his eyes and he could feel Sam tighten his hold on his hand. It anchored him and gave him that last surge of energy he needed to cut through that wool. He finally managed to open his eyes. He tried to talk but found that he couldn't. Something was obstructing his airway and he was starting to panic. John noticed and forced Dean to look a him.  
"It's okay Dean. It's there to help you." But Dean was shaking his head. His heart rate was starting to climb and so was his blood pressure. Bobby pushed the alarm button just as the alarm started wailing.

-SPN-

-SPN-

Kathy Briggs was nursing a cup of coffee when an alarm went off. She glanced at the monitors and stopped at the one making all that noise. She read the room number.  
"That's Dean Barton's room." She whispered to herself. Kathy put down her coffee and told her colleague where she was going. She was surprised to see Dean's family there.  
"What's going on?" Kathy asked no one in particular.  
"Dean's awake and fighting the tube." Bobby told the nurse and Kathy quickly made her way over to her patient. His uncle was right. Dean was desperately trying to get rid of the trachea tube but his father had a hold on his hand and his brother was holding the other.  
"Calm down Dean." His father was talking to him but Dean wasn't really listening. Kathy stepped closer and forced her patient to look at her.  
"Honey, I need you to calm down." Kathy said to as she pushed his father away.  
Dean tried to listen to the nurse but he really needed to get rid of the tube.  
"Dean, if you don't calm down, I won't be able to assess your condition. I know that you want to get rid of the tube but I can't do that if you're panicking, okay?" Kathy tried again. Dean nodded and finally calmed down a bit.  
"Good." Kathy said with a smile. She quickly read the readings on the machines and then assessed his condition. Again she wrote a few things down.  
"Very well. Let me just get the doctor. Please try to remain calm." She told Dean.

Dean nodded again fixed his gaze back on Sam. His little brother looked tired, pale and scared. He wanted to talk to Sam. He wanted to fix it. He needed to fix it. But he couldn't talk. He couldn't ask Sammy what was wrong. What if Sam was hurt? His heart rate started to climb again as well as his blood pressure.  
"Dean please calm down." Sam said and Dean deflated on the spot. Sam's voice sounded so wrong. He needed to remain calm for Sam. The kid had tears running down his cheeks. He willed his heart rate back to normal and tried to stay calm.

A few minutes later Kathy came back with a doctor in tow.  
"This is Dr. Pitt. He's the doctor on call and he's going to see if you're lungs are strong enough to get back to work again. Nod if you understand. Dean nodded and Dr. Pitt stepped closer to Dean.  
"Hello Dean, my name is Bradley." Dean's eyes widened and the doctor nodded. "Yes, I'm not lying and no, we're not related."  
Dean tried to smirk but failed miserably with the tube taped to his mouth.  
"I can see that you're a real funny guy. Let's see if I can relieve you of that obtrusive tube." Dean tried his best puppy eyed look and the doctor chuckled. "I'm not going to take it out if I feel that your lungs are not ready. So those puppy eyes won't work on me." Brad told Dean. Brad pulled his stethoscope and adjusted the ventilator. He carefully examined Dean. He frowned and the Winchesters were anxious to hear what the doctor had to say.  
"So doc?" John asked.  
"Well, his lungs are sounding much better but I'd like to keep him on the ventilator for at least another day." The machines started wailing again.  
"Dean, please." Sam said but Dean was refusing. He needed that damn tube out.  
"Dean, please calm down. If you really want that tube out I will do it but you'll be on extra oxygen for the time being." Dean just nodded. "Nurse, if you could give me a hand." After a few minutes Dean was extubated, had a few sips of water and was left with an oxygen mask. The procedure left him slightly winded and tired as hell. He really had to fight hard to stay awake. But he needed to, for Sam.

Sam kept a close eye on Dean. Dean squeezed his hand. Sam looked him in the eyes. He could see the question in those eyes.  
"I'm fine now." Sam said. Dean wasn't sure if Sam was lying but right now he was too damn tired. He just kept staring at Sam. Taking in the fading bruise on his cheek. The lip was almost healed but Dean could see it. He'd find out what happened to Sam. After he took a nap.

John watched as they pulled out the breathing tube. He was scared as hell when all the machines were wailing again. He should've known that Dean would be his stubborn self. Although John had to admit that seeing Dean off the vent was lifting his spirits. Of course he was still worried. Dean was still too pale and those bruises still stood out just a little too much. At least the swelling on his eye had gone down enough so that Dean could open both eyes. They weren't sure if there was any damage to the eye. At first glance they said that everything looked fine. There didn't seem to be any optic damage but they had to wait till Dean was conscious for them to take the other tests.  
"I have one question, though" Doctor Pitt started.  
"Shoot." Bobby said.  
"What the hell are you guys doing here? I mean, it's way past visiting hours."  
"Sam had a nightmare and thought that Dean didn't survive the attack. I thought it would help him if he could see that Dean was doing alright." Dr. Pitt just nodded.  
"It can't be easy." Brad said.  
"No, it's not. But it will get better once Dean is back on his feet." John said. He truly believed it. Dean was the only who could fix Sam. Just like Sam was the only one who could fix Dean. He looked at his son again and saw that Dean had drifted off again.

-SPN-

 **Yeay Dean is awake :D...so what's left you ask? Well, Dean's not an easy patient and Louis Stephenson isn't just going to stop now**

 **So stay tuned (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so happy. Your reviews make me really happy. Well Dean is being his obstinate self and not making things easier for Sam or John.**

 **Disclaimer: not mine...):**

-SPN-

Over the next few days Dean was stuck with an oxygen mask and a very fidgety little brother. The attack and subsequent kidnapping happened a little over a week ago. Sam's hearing was still not back to normal. The kid was jumpy and his eyes kept darting from left to right, eying everyone and everything. Like he was expecting them to jump him if he didn't keep an eye on them. So Dean tried to keep Sam occupied by either playing some stupid game or picking the kid's giant brain with menial trivia. It worked most of the time but today was not one of them days. So when Sam left with Bobby to get something to eat, Dean decided to tackle the subject.

"Hey…dad?" Dean's breathing was improving but he was still left breathless when he didn't have the oxygen mask on.

"What's up, Ace?"

"How's….Sam?" John ran a hand over his face and looked at Dean.

"I don't know. He has these nightmares and it messes with him. He's quiet. He barely eats and I don't know how to help him. Bobby tried to talk to him but he refuses to say anything about what's bothering him. Can you picture it? Sam keeping his mouth shut." Dean actually could. It usually meant that something was bugging his little brother.

"What…now?" Dean asked. It was getting harder to get the oxygen into his lungs but he didn't want the mask back on.

"I don't know. The doctor said something about sending him to a psychologist but we can't risk that. What if Sam tells about what we do?" Dean could tell his father was worried.

"Give…it…..chance." Dean forced out. He struggled to inhale. He closed his eyes willing his lungs to take in the oxygen. He felt the oxygen mask slip over his face again and was relieved when the oxygen finally reached his lungs. He was utterly spent and had no strength whatsoever to finish this conversation. He'd give himself a couple of minutes before he would continue the conversation with his father.

John was watching Dean struggle and he put the mask back on Dean's face. He was relieved to see that Dean's breathing improved almost instantly. He watched as Dean lost the fight with himself. His eldest was nothing but stubborn, especially where his little brother was involved. So John weighed his words and decided that maybe Dean was right. They could at least try. Maybe he had to trust his youngest a little more.

-SPN-

Sam walked back into the room with Bobby behind him. He was glad that Bobby was here. He was terrified of being alone. He knew that he was being a baby.  
"Did Dean say anything?" Sam asked his father.

"Yeah, but he was too spent and a little breathless. But he did tell me that maybe you oughtta go talk to someone about what happened."

"But there's nothing wrong with me." Sam said stubbornly.

"Sam, you haven't been sleeping, you keep having nightmares and you're barely eating. You're anxious, paranoid. It's not normal, Sam." John knew he had to change tactics.

"We're not normal." Sam said and shot John a glance, daring him to say something.

"Sam." He knew the kid was right.

"No, I'm fine. I'll be better when Dean gets out of here."

"Sammy, Dean is going to need you when he gets out here. So you need to be a hundred percent. If you're not eating and sleeping, you're not a hundred percent." John said. Sam looked at Dean and John could see his resolve waiver. It always worked on Dean and ever since this ordeal he knew that it would work on Sam too. Normally Sam would talk back and give him a piece of his mind about hunting...well about everything.

"Fine." Sam said defeated.

"Just give a try and if it doesn't work out, you can just quit. No questions asked." Sam just nodded.

"I talked to Dr. Pitt. He said he knew someone. Said you might like her." Sam kept looking at Dean. Bobby decided to change the topic for the time being.

"I brought coffee and cinnamon rolls." Bobby said as he handed John the coffee. He handed Sam his hot chocolate and muffin.

"Thanks Bobby." John said. Sam put the cup and muffin on the little tray next to Dean's bed. Sam took out his book, the one Dean had given them before moving here. He pretended to be reading when in reality he couldn't focus on the words. Hadn't been able too since his hearing was still not one hundred percent. He needed to be aware of everything and he couldn't do that if he was engrossed in some book. So he pretended to be reading and kept an eye on Dean.

Half an hour later Dr. Pitt dropped by.  
"How's Dean doing today?"  
"He was awake for fifteen minutes but he was short on air." John said.  
"Hmm, we'll wait till he wakes up before we take him for more tests."  
"When will Dean be released from the hospital?" Sam asked.  
"It won't be for quite a while, Sam. I'm still worried about your brother's lungs and head. His body suffered tremendous trauma and of course I want to see Dean back on his feet but it's going to take some time." Dr. Pitt said. Sam nodded.  
"Hey doc, does your friend still wants to talk to Sam?" John asked.  
"Yes, of course. Knowing Karen, she could probably fit him in tomorrow. But I will let you know." John nodded.

-SPN-

The second week Dean was still as weak as a kitten and it frustrated him to no end. The doc told him that it was to be expected. The cracked skull and emergency surgery took its toll on his body. He had started physical therapy three days ago. Of course that didn't mean that Dean was any more compliant than expected. He was in a sulky mood the moment he opened his eyes that morning and the hospital staff got the memo. Dean Barton was to be left alone. Until his little brother showed up and shook the older out of his reverie. It was amazing to see the power the younger one has on his brother's moods. So did the father just not as much as the little brother. So when the physical therapist came in Dean just glared at the man.

"So you're not in the mood today?" The man joked.

"Leave me alone." Dean spat.

"Nope can't do. I promised your brother that we were going to get you back on your feet again." Dean groaned. He wasn't in the mood. He tried to turn on his side but stopped in his tracks when he felt the pressure on his ribs.

"Come on Dean. You want to spend the rest of your day in bed? I thought you wanted to get out of here? I never pegged you for a quitter." Lance said. Those words did get a reaction from his patient. Just not the one he expected.

"Fuck you. I don't need this crap. Just leave me the fuck alone." Dean turned his head away and closed his eyes. Lance sighed.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"Fucking leave." Lance left. Dean blew out his breath. He hated being stuck in the hospital. He hated that he couldn't take care of his little brother. Sam needed him but he was stuck here. It frustrated him and made him lash out to everyone. Only Sam was spared. Sam. Sam needed him and he was stuck in the hospital. He fell asleep shortly after.

-SPN-

Sam, John and Bobby were on their way to the hospital. Ever since Dean started PT he was frustrated with himself. Mostly because his body was too weak and refused to cooperate. So Dean was usually in a sulky mood. Lashing out at everyone except Sam. John figured that it had to do with the fact that he felt guilty. He still had little to no recollection of what happened. John was happy for that but it left Dean even more frustrated. And part of that had to do with John's training. And what Dean seemed to forget was that thanks to him John knew what they were dealing with. But John had never said it aloud.

Sam was doing much better. He still had nightmares just not so vivid and not every night. He was still seeing a child psychologist but Sam didn't mind. She was kind of nice and motherly without being obnoxious. She never pushed him but just waited until he was ready to talk. So sometimes he would just sit there and not talk. She would just talk about her family and what she wanted to be when she grew up. It was not a child psychologist. She also told Sam that people don't always get to do what they love most. But it didn't mean that you just have to settle with just anything. It was good to raise a little hell, every now and then. Sam knew what she meant and sometimes he would tell her about how he and dad would argue about almost everything. And that he sometimes disliked Dean because he would always agree with dad and that Dean was so content with following dad into the family business that it made him wonder if Dean wasn't just doing it for dad's sake rather than actually wanting to proceed into the family business. Of course he never told her what the family business actually was. Can you imagine what she would think and do? No, Sam knew that this was something that he wasn't allowed to tell, ever. So every two days for the past week Sam would have an appointment with Doctor Karen Mitchum before visiting Dean. Cause Dean would have PT in the morning and he knew that Dean would feel embarrassed if Sam would watch him do his exercises. Bobby and his dad were either drinking coffee or they would be talking about another hunt. Well, Sam was pretty sure that dad would be talking about another hunt. Sam sighed. He hated this life.

"What's bothering you Sam?" Karen asked her patient.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Dean."

"Do you think it's your fault?"

"What? Yes, no, I mean if only I had been stronger or smarter. I could've helped him. Should have been able to do something." Sam said. And it was true, it had been bothering that he wasn't able to help Dean. Maybe his dad was right. He should train harder. Put more effort in his training.

"Sam, do you think that Dean will blame you for what happened?"

"No, Dean would never blame me. He'd blame himself for me getting taken. He does blame himself for what happened." Sam said as he looked at his watch.

"Is that usual for Dean to feel that way?" Karen couldn't help asking. This family intrigued her. She knew that Sam was a baby when his mother died, raised by their dad on the road. Sam only had his brother growing up. And yet he appeared to be well-adjusted and sociable. She had no idea how his brother was like. From what Sam told her, he was very different from Sam.

"Yeah, but that is just how Dean is." Sam looked at his watch. He was only fifteen minutes in. He couldn't explain this feeling but he really needed to see Dean.

"Is something wrong, Sam?" She couldn't help notice the way he was fidgeting and glanced at his watch.

"I gotta go."

"Why Sam?"

"I really need to see Dean." Sam stood up. He gave her a sympathetic look. Karen smiled. She understood his worries.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sam. If there is anything you can always call me." Sam nodded and practically flew out the office.

He ran up the stairs and stopped at the right floor. Collecting himself. He took a few deep breaths and walked towards Dean's room. The nurses threw him a few careful glances and Sam knew that his big brother was having a bad day. He carefully walked inside. Dean was asleep but appeared to be dreaming. He was thrashing about with his head. Brows furrowed and a thin layer of sweat covering his body.

"No. S-Sam." Dean whispered. Sam stepped closer.

"Dean. Dean wake up, man." Sam knew better than to touch his brother so he called out to his brother. But Dean was still asleep. Bobby and John walked into the room.

"Sam?" Sam turned around.

"Dad."

"What are you doing here?" John asked. He was pretty sure that Sam's session shouldn't be over this soon.

"I wanted to see Dean." Sam admitted. Bobby smiled.

"How long has he been like this?" John asked.

"I don't know. I just came in. I think he's having a nightmare."

"Don't touch him." John warned. Sam nodded. Both remembered the incident where Dean nearly stabbed John. Also in the throes of a nightmare, John wanted to shake his son and Dean's reaction was to grip the knife and try to stab whoever or whatever was trying to hurt him. So no one wanted a repeat of that. Injured or not, Dean's reaction would be to fight.

"Dean, wake up. That's an order." John barked out and Sam slightly jumped from the harsh tone. Bobby rolled his eyes. Idjit. But it did work. Dean slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and saw his dad, Sam and Bobby.

"'Sup?" Dean asked as he looked around. Blinking and wincing. His voice rough with sleep and too little moisture. Sam handed him a cup with water and Dean took a few sips.

"No PT, today?" Sam asked. Dean averted his gaze. He was not in the mood.

"No, I'm tired and my head hurts too much." Dean snapped and immediately regretted it.

"Are you okay?" Sam immediately asked and Dean sighed.

"Yeah Sammy, just not feeling well enough for PT." Dean said.

"You want me to call the doctor?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm fine." Dean said. John looked at Bobby. Bobby just gave him the its-your-kid-look.

"Dean?" John tried.

"It's nothing okay. Just leave me alone." John was surprised to hear his eldest take on that tone. This wasn't like Dean.

Dean had no idea why he was snapping at everybody but he was just tired of being tired and in pain. Tired of being cooped up in the hospital.

"Mr. Barton, could I have a word with you?" John turned his head to the newcomer.

"Hey Lance, sure." John glanced at Dean before leaving Dean's room. Dean turned his head away from everyone. Bobby could see the frustration on Dean's face. He figured that the kid was tired of the hospital so he decided to go and look for Dean's physician. See if he could spring the kid for a few minutes.

"Sam, I'll be right back." Sam just nodded. Dean ignored him and Bobby knew that it wasn't personal.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Sam?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing Sam, sorry if I worried you."

"You didn't. I just want to know what's wrong with you."

"It's nothing kiddo. Just tired of being stuck here." Sam nodded.

"Dad's going to rip you a new one for the way you talked to him." Sam said smirking. Dean's lips curled up into a tiny smile.

"Yep, probably." Dean said smiling. It wasn't a genuine smile. Dean felt that, for Sam's sake, he had to keep up appearances. He still felt crappy and he had no idea what Lance was talking about with dad. He closed his eyes and pictured himself in the Impala. She was given to him on his eighteenth birthday and he loved her. That car meant freedom. Freedom to be himself in his own little world. Where he longed to be right now.

Sam looked at Dean. He could see that he was in pain. But he also knows that Dean would rather keep up appearances than ask for help. Sam sighed. He hated this.

-SPN-

 **Poor Dean. Not a lot happening this chapter either but we're getting there. And poor Sam. He's so worried about his brother. Will they be able to help each other or will things have to get worse first?**

 **Stay tuned and find out. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not posting sooner. I guess RL got in the way. But I love you guys. I love your reviews, I love the fact that people keep discovering my story and I love waking up with new alerts. That's all thanks to you guys.**

 **A/n: Not mine ): and no beta**

-SPN-

"Dean didn't want to do his PT today. He was in a real foul mood this morning." Lance told John.

"I figured that much. He's sick of being stuck in that bed. Dean needs to move around. He gets antsy when he's confined." John admitted.

"I may have an answer for that." Bobby said as he joined the conversation.

"Bobby?"

"Mr. Barton, your brother in law told me that Dean was having a hard time so he asked me if it was okay if Dean could go outside. I said yes but on one condition." Dr. Pitt said.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Only if Dean stays in the wheelchair." John laughed.

"Good luck telling him that." John chuckled.

"It's important that Dean doesn't strain himself. Lance told me that Dean is able to stand and walk a bit but I don't recommend him trying that today."

"The kid seems to be in quite a lot of pain." Bobby said.

"Yes I'm going to give him a shot. But I'm pretty sure that he'll fight the pain medication. I've never met anyone that stubborn when it comes to pain relief." John chuckled.

"I know. Damn kid won't even take an aspirin. But when his brother is not feeling well he'll bug the hell out of him. Urging him to take something."

"You've raised a remarkable kid." The doctor said and John looked away.

"Nah he did it all by himself. I don't deserve the credit. He kept me from falling apart. He's a better man than I'll ever be." John said and Bobby was actually surprised to hear his friend say this.

"Come on. Let's see if we can raise his spirits a bit." Bobby said but John held his hand up.

"Give me a couple of minutes alone with him." John said and Bobby nodded.

He went into Dean's room and saw that Dean had turned his head away from Sam and Sam was wearing one of his bitch-faces as Dean liked to call them.

"Sam, Bobby needs your hand with something." Dean turned towards his father and narrowed his gaze. John could feel the scrutiny he was under but didn't care.

"But I want to stay with Dean." John sighed. Sam chose that moment to be a stubborn again.

"Now Sam." Sam muttered something under his breath but went out to the hallway.

"Are you sure he's okay?"

"Dean." John frowned at Dean's tone.

"He still looks exhausted and sick. Is he eating?" Dean asked.

"Dean, Sam is fine. He's sleeping a lot better and of course he's eating. Do you think that I would let him starve himself? Its just his hearing that's bugging him a bit." Dean didn't answer his father.

"He's just really worried about you." John said and Dean sighed. He knew that. Sam was the worrywart of the family.

"I don't want him to worry." Dean whispered.

"I know dude. But Sam gets worried when he sees you in pain. Especially when you don't have to suffer unnecessary. Use the damn button. You want to get out of here, don't you?" John said with not heat. Dean nodded but winced at the pain.

"Yes sir." Dean answered eventually. John could see that Dean was processing John's words. Dean let out a sigh and continued to stare at the space Sam occupied before.

"I heard someone wanted to go outside." Bobby said as he walked into the room with a wheelchair.

"What?" Dean was confused.

"I figured you could use some fresh air." Dean's eyes lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"I can go outside?" It was Dean's tone that put a smile on Sam's face. His brother had a real smile on his face since he'd woken up.

"Yes but you'll have to stay in the wheelchair." Dean was too excited to care. He was finally getting out of the hospital. The doctor recognized the excitement and knew that he wasn't really listening.

"So Dean what do you say we get rid of some of your tubes and wires?" The doctor said.

"Yes please." Dean's mood was lightened by the doc's words. The doctor put on some gloves and looked at John and the rest.

"Alright, if you all would be so kind to give us some privacy." The doctor said to the visitors. They left the room and the doctor closed the curtain.

"Now this will not be the most pleasant feeling you've ever had before but try to relax."

-SPN-

John, Bobby and Sam were waiting outside when they heard Dean.

"SON OF A BITCH!" The threesome winced at the exclamation knowing what could've warranted that reaction.

"You can come back in." Dean's face was still flushed and he was panting a bit.

"I'd rather be unconscious if I ever have to get this done again." Dean said, grunting. They all laughed.

"Yeah I bet." John said knowingly.

"So can we go now?" Dean asked impatiently.

"Now Dean, we don't want you to over exert yourself. So no walking whatsoever. And we'll limit it to 30 minutes for today."

"You kidding me? What the fu-hell is thirty minutes?" Dean's mood was quickly souring again.

"Dean, trust me when I say that sitting the wheelchair is no walk in the park. It's going to put pressure on your ribs and trust me when I say that half an hour is being very optimistic."

"Screw you doc. I'll be back in an hour if you're lucky." Dean said.

"Dean." But whatever the doc wanted to say was lost into translation when John spoke up.

"Don't worry doc. I'll have him back in time." Dean was ready to protest when John threw him a stern look. John helped Dean get into sweatpants and a hoody. The transfer from the bed to the wheelchair went relatively easy. And Dean was in a way better mood than he'd been the whole morning. Sam was walking beside the wheelchair. John pushing Dean and Bobby walking behind the Winchesters like some sort of guardian. Not a word was spoken. Dean was too anxious he kept looking from left to right not realizing that Sam was copying Dean's every move. Dean had never felt like this before. He knew that the guy was behind bars or in a mental institution yet he couldn't shake that feeling. But that feeling evaporated the minute they were outside. Dean closed his eyes soaking up the warmth of the sun.

"You okay Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sammy, never better." Bobby smiled and John just shook his head. Dean still had his eyes closed when he spoke.

"Are you sure, Dean."

"I'm fine, Samantha." Dean said as he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up jerk." Sam shot back.

"Whatever bitch." Both boys smiled. This felt good. That banter between them. Dean looked around and his face lit up when he saw a certain gleaming black car. The sheriff had told John that he could pick up the car from the impound. They had towed it from the road where the car was found to the impound. Bobby had dropped John off and they rode back to the hospital separately.

"Aaw Baby, did you miss me?"

"Would you like a moment alone with her?" Bobby asked. John walked towards the car and Dean ran his hand over the curves of his baby. He closed his eyes. The connection with his car soothed his nerves and fears. He knew Sam was scared to let him out of his sight but Dean was just as reluctant. He still blamed himself for letting Sam get taken. He still didn't know what happened but he couldn't shake that feeling. The memories were just there where he couldn't reach it. He took a deep breath and willed himself to calm down again. Sam was safe. Dad would keep an eye on him. Till Dean was back on his feet then he would resume his job again.

"You want to go the little garden over there?" Sam asked Dean. Dean just nodded. The four of them went to the little garden. There weren't many people in the garden and Dean was happy for that. His dad and Bobby were talking about some fugly, three towns over. Dean was half listening to what Sam was saying. He closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the sun. Slowly all sound faded and Dean fell asleep.

"Dean is asleep." Sam said as he watched his brother closely.

"Let him. It's time to head back anyway." John said as he looked down at Dean. The pain lines were back and John sighed. Stubborn kid. The doctor was right. They had only been out for fifteen minutes. Dean was muttering something intelligible and furrowed his brows. Not another nightmare, John hoped.

"Dean, wake up son." John's tone was soft yet commanding. And Dean was never one to disobey. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Huh?" Dean looked around, confused as to why he was outside. He blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath.

"Let's get you back to the hospital, Ace." But Dean shook his head.

"No, just a little bit longer." Dean said.

"Dean, you're in pain."

"NO! Just a little bit longer. Please dad?" Dean pleaded.

"Dean." But the look Dean gave John tore right through his heart. Whoever said Sam had puppy dog eyes clearly never met Dean.

"Alright Ace, but if the pain gets worse you have to tell me." But John knew that Dean wouldn't tell him even if his life depended on it. So he'd have to take matters in his own hands. Not something he usually had a problem with but with Dean being the way he was, John didn't want to push him too hard.

"I will dad. Thank you." Dean looked at Sam.

"You fell asleep right in the middle of my story." Sam said indignantly.

"Sorry squirt. What were you telling me?" Dean said to Sam.

"I'm not a squirt." Sam said.

"Well you're still younger than me." Dean said just as a sharp pain shot through his ribs. His breathing hitched and he closed his eyes. John immediately looked at his son. He didn't like Dean's pallor. The kid was even more pale than the day he was admitted.

"Dean, let's just call it a day. You need rest." John knew better than to push his son but when Dean was acting like this John knows he had to put a stop to it.

"S'okay." Dean said breathless. But before either John or Sam could say something Dean slumped in the wheelchair. Head lolling to his chin.

"Dean!" John and Sam said in unison. Bobby checked his pulse.

"He's unconscious. Let's get him back to the hospital." Bobby said. The minute they set foot inside Dean was taken away. Half an hour later doctor Pitt came into the waiting room.

"How's he doing?"

"He over exerted himself. That in combination with the pain caused him to pass out. He's asleep now. I've given him a shot of morphine." Dr. Pitt said.

"So no more field trips?" John asked though he already knew the answer.

"No, it's quite clear Dean can't take care of himself. We'll have to see how PT goes tomorrow. He'll probably sleep till tomorrow. So I suggest you go home." John shook his head.

"No, we'll stay until visiting hours are over. Knowing Dean, he'll probably wake up before the drugs wore off. Besides I don't want him to think we just left him."

"I want to stay with Dean." Sam said. Dr. Pitt shook his head.

"You can't Sam."

"But Dean is going to do something stupid again and that way I can keep an eye on him." Sam said. The doctor laughed.

"I know you are worried about your brother but Dean has to learn how to take it easy."

"But he's bored and frustrated that he can't walk around like he wants to."

"I know Sam, but your brother is an adult or well according to the law that is." The doctor said jokingly.

"Please doc?" Sam went all puppy dog eyes on the doctor and John could see his resolve crumbling.

"Alright but just tonight." Sam smiled a real smile and John and Bobby smiled as well. Knowing full well that not many people could resist Sam's puppy eyes.

"I'll be back in a few hours to check on him." The doctor said. John nodded. They went back to Dean's room and sat down on the chairs.

An hour later all except for Bobby were asleep. He was pretty tired himself but he felt like needed to keep an eye on the Winchesters. This latest episode had shaken John and Sam so Bobby wanted to keep an eye on the three of them. John wasn't a friend but Bobby sure loved the boys. He would do anything for the boys.  
Sam still had the occasional nightmares. Though less frequent than before, but when it happened Sam sure knew how to wake everyone up. John was beyond exhaustion and Bobby knew it. But for the first time in a very long time he was acting like their father again and Bobby was somewhat glad that he gave the boys at least that.  
Sam shifted and Bobby was afraid that the boy would wake up or worse another nightmare. Then the most beautiful thing ever happened. Dean put a hand on his younger brother's head and Sam sighed and slept on. Bobby looked at Dean, confused. He thought that the boy was still sedated or something. He couldn't believe his eyes. Dean indeed looked like he still in his drug induced slumber but somehow subconsciously felt that his brother needed reassurance. These boys never ceased to amaze Bobby. Bobby got up and tried to work out the kinks in his neck and back. He needed coffee or something stronger. He was almost at the door when John spoke up.

"Get me one too." He grumbled.

"Do I look like your waiter?"

"You don't really want me to answer that do you?" John said.

"Up yours, Winchester." Bobby said as he walked away. John chuckled. He looked at his boys and sighed. Sam looked even younger than fourteen. Although he recently had growth spurt, he was still short for his age. He did finally get rid of all that baby fat. And Dean. Dean is 6 foot 2 and full of muscle. By no means short but John knew that Sam was going to outgrow his older brother. Already he had gangly arms and legs. It was just a matter of time. Bobby came back with the coffee and Sam woke up.

"I'm hungry." Sam said.

"Why don't you go down to the the cafeteria and get a sandwich?" John opted. Sam looked at Dean and then back at John. And John knew that look. Sam was scared. Bobby recognized it too.

"Hey Sam, why don't we drive to that little diner and pick up some real food?"

"Yeah, you could bring Dean some pie. I think he'd like that, whaddaya say?" John looked at Sam, hoping to get some sort of reaction. And just when John thought that he wouldn't get a reaction, a certain 'unconscious' teenager spoke up.

"Hmmm pie." That brought a smile to Sam's face.

"Okay, I'll go with uncle Bobby." Though he kept looking at Dean. John could see the reluctance on Sam's face.

"We'll be back in a bit." Bobby said, for Sam's reassurance.

"Thanks Bobby." John said. He looked at Dean but he appeared to be sleeping.

"Ace, you awake?"

"Mmm." Dean sounded far from coherent.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Dean really drawled it out. The morphine messing with him and John knew that Dean couldn't keep it going. Of course his son shouldn't even be awake right now.

"You scared us, Dean. Sam doesn't even want to leave you because he's afraid you'll do something stupid again." Dean's eyes were still closed but John knew that he was listening.

"Was fine. Want'd s'ay ou'side." Dean's words were slurred and long. John rolled his eyes.

"Go back to sleep Dean."

"No, pie." John could see that Dean wanted to open his eyes but the pull of the drugs was too much.

"I'll save the damn pie. Now sleep dammit." John said with a sigh.

"Kay." And Dean was out softly snoring. This kid was going to be the death of him one day.

-SPN-

 **Yeay, another chapter finished and posted. I'll try to post more regularly. Thanks everyone for sticking with me. I hope you like this chapter. The next one is going to be a bit more emotional. The boys will finally have the talk.**

 **Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I found this chapter pretty hard to write. Mostly because I didn't quite knew how to write the emotional exchange between the brothers. So if this is too OOC I apologize.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Winchesters or Bobby Singer.**

-SPN-

Sam and Bobby return an hour later with the food. Sam immediately looked at Dean.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes Sam. He's been asleep since you left. Did you bring the pie?"

"Yeah, they had cherry. Are you sure he's okay?"

"Yes Sammy, I promise. So what did you bring me?"

"Real coffee and a sandwich. I also brought a few donuts."

"Thanks Bobby." John gratefully grabbed the cup of coffee. It smelled delicious. He inhaled the scent and nodded appreciatively.

"Are you gonna keep sniffing or are you going to drink it?"

"Shut up, Singer." Sam grinned and Bobby smiled.

They sat there for hours before Dean even stirred and even then he didn't fully wake up. He mumbled something and fell back asleep. John was lightly taken aback by that. Sam was devastated and thought that something was wrong with Dean. He bugged the doctor until aforementioned decided to take Dean for a couple of tests. His temperature was up a bit and tests showed that he might've picked up an infection.  
Internally, there were no new bleeds and the doctor was happy. But try to explain that to an overprotective teenager. So Sam's mood did not improve after that. He seemed even more worried and nervous. When the visiting hours were over and John and Bobby had to leave Sam decided to get a reaction from his brother, no matter what.

It was little after ten and the nurse did her round. After she left Sam sat down on his brother's bed. He gently shook Dean.

"Dean, wake up." Sam shook him again until he saw the fluttering of the eye lids.

"Come on Dean. I really need you to wake up. You said you'd protect me." It was a low blow but Sam really needed Dean to wake up. And Dean wouldn't be Dean if he didn't wake up to protect his brother.

"S'm?" Dean wasn't really coherent yet and Sam kept poking him in the arm.

"Wake up Dean." There was something in his voice that woke that protective feeling again. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam.

"Sammy?"

"You really scared me, you jerk." Was the first thing Sam said when Dean was awake and coherent.

"What are you talking about?" Dean was confused as to why Sam was behaving like this.

"You passed out. Outside, in the wheelchair. You've been asleep since. I thought there was something really wrong with you Dean." That last came out as a whisper and Dean looked at his little brother. Sam had averted his gaze and was currently looking at the blanket. A tear fell on the sheets and Dean sighed. He put his arm around Sam.

"I'm sorry Sam."

"I'm sorry I couldn't help to you." Sam was crying now.

"Hey, where does this come from?" But Sam was silently sobbing.

"Sammy?"

"If I...was quicker."

"No Sam. It's my fault. I was supposed to protect you."

"No Dean. Dad's right. I should train harder then this won't happen again.

"No Sam. Stop it, okay. I-I can't remember and I don't know anymore."

"Dean, it's okay man. I'm sorry I brought it up." Sam could see that Dean was getting upset.

"No, couldn't protect you. I'm no good to you. I-I just don't know how to fix it."

"Shut up Dean." Sam was getting angry with his brother. "If it wasn't for you I would've died. Thanks to you, dad knew that it was a hunter. Knew how to get me out. So just shut up. Okay, I-I'm sorry for bringing it up." Sam bowed his head. His hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Sammy."

"No, shut up you big jerk. Just shut up. It's my fault. I made you stop and I should've fought harder. But I'll try harder."

"Sammy, please. Talk to me. I-you." Dean took a deep breath. "My memory is all foggy. I can't remember. It's like it's there but I can't reach it. I want to help you but I don't know how." Dean said. Sam took a deep breath.

"I- it's okay Dean. He never said anything to me. He just cuffed me to a wall and didn't say anything. Or maybe he did. When I woke up you weren't there and he had put earmuffs on my ears. I couldn't hear anything. I-I." Sam's breathing was fast and ragged. He was on the verge of a panic attack. Dean recognized the signs. He put his arm around Sam.

"It's okay Sammy. It's okay. Deep breaths. Breathe with me." Sam looked Dean and tried to do what Dean said but Sam felt like he was back in that room.

"Sammy, come on little brother." Dean took Sam's hand and placed on his heart. "Feel me Sam. It's okay. You're okay. We're okay." Dean kept this up until Sam finally calmed down enough.

"You okay, Sammy?" Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry." Dean looked confused.

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For being such a baby." Dean glared at him.

"You are not a baby, Sam. I mean, I can't even remember what happened. And you're all looking at me like I'm going to break."

"Dean." Sam wanted to apologize for bringing this up yet the way Dean looked right now was not how Sam was used to seeing his brother.

"And I get it. Hell, I can hardly move without being in pain." Dean admitted and Sam looked at him. Dean was still pale though he looked better than this afternoon. Dean was quiet now and Sam peeked a glance at him. He could tell by the way Dean held his ribs that he was in pain. And Sam's little emotional outburst hadn't helped.

"You look better than before. Less zombie-ish more human." Sam teased, breaking the tension between them.

"Shut up. I'm hot, even like this I can still get a few phone numbers." Sam rolled his eyes. Dean gave Sam a playful slap on the head.

"Thanks Sammy."

"For what?"

"Staying with me. Though next time you wake me up, at least have some coffee for me."

"You're not supposed to have caffeine yet." Sam said.

"Yeah well, that doesn't mean you can't do your favorite brother a favor." Dean said.

"You're my only brother, Dean." Sam shook his head. Dean yawned and Sam too.

"Time to sleep kiddo."

"I'm not tired yet."

"Sammy, you look like you haven't had a decent good night's sleep in forever. You're starting to look like a zombie." Dean stated. Sam looked away.

"You've been having a lot of nightmares, haven't you." It wasn't a question and Sam could only nod.

"I keep dreaming that you're dead. A-and I don't know how to stop it."

"Sam, I'm fine." Sam snorted.

"Okay, maybe not yet. But I will be. I'm alive, you're alive, dad's alive. Focus on what you have, Sammy. Everyone's alive and you're all uninjured."

"But you aren't." Sam said petulantly. Dean had to bite his tongue. Sam could be a stubborn little shithead when he wanted to be.

"And besides dad got shot." Dean just raised his eyebrows.

"He shot him in the arm." Dean was wracking his brain about why he didn't notice anything. But then again it's John Winchester we're talking about. And of course he had been a little out of it for the most of the week.

"He refuses to wear the sling and Bobby said he's just a stubborn bastard, worse than a rock." Dean laughed and winced at the same time. That he could imagine.

"Alright time to hit the hay." Sam's eyes betrayed his fear and he was looking anywhere except at Dean. "Come on squirt. I promise nothing is going to happen. I'll be watching over you." Dean could see that Sam wasn't going to sleep any time soon. So he did something he hadn't done in years.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yes Dean?" Dean patted the space next to him.

"I'm sure you'll fit here." Dean said smiling. Sam hesitantly looked at the space next to his brother. He gave Dean a small smile and laid down next to him. Dean put one arm around him and Sam allowed himself to feel safe and let sleep over take him.

"I'll keep you safe, Sammy. Nothing's going to happen to you." Dean whispered as Sam closed his eyes.

-SPN-

Three hours later Dean woke up from the pain in his side and chest. He was half sitting, half lying and it was anything but comfortable for him but Sam was asleep and he didn't have to heart to wake his little brother. About half an hour later a nurse came in.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" She asked Dean.

"Nah, I'm enjoying the company of my little brother."

"Don't lie to me Dean. You're clearly in pain."

"Alright Josie, you got me but please don't wake him. This is the first time he's sleeping peacefully."

"Dean, you are in the hospital and I don't think that the doctor would agree with you being in more pain." Josie said.

"It's not that bad." Dean lied.

"Dean, you are very cute and all but I can see right through your lie."

"Please Josie, just let him sleep." And Josie caved cause this green eyed man knew just how to work her.

"Fine Dean but you owe me." Dean smirked.

"If you throw in a couple painkillers I'm gonna make it worth your while when I get out of here." Dean said suggestively.

"You better." Josie said smiling. She pressed the pain relief button and Dean thanked her. Five minutes later Dean was also asleep.

-SPN-

John walked into Dean's room and was surprised to see Sam still asleep and lying next to Dean. His heart swelled with pride at his boys. Mary's boys. Yet he also noticed that Dean looked far from comfortable. In fact, he looked to be in pain. He walked to the bed and tried to pry Dean's hand off Sam but Dean wasn't letting go. He became slightly agitated and John left them that way. He figured that Sam was bound to wake up any minute now. But he was wrong about that. Sam never stirred not even when Bobby came in with breakfast. Dean on the other hand was awake and cranky. Even fed, Dean was still cranky. John looked at his watch and saw that it was close to eleven. That meant it was time for Dean's PT.

"Hey Ace, it's almost time for your PT session. We really should wake up your brother." John said softly.

"No, he's exhausted dad. Just let him sleep a little bit longer. He'll be alright."

"Dean, you're in pain. This is not helping you get better."

"But it's helping Sam." Dean said and John just shook his head. Dean had always been stubborn when it came to his little brother. Sam finally showed signs of life. He wanted to turn around and accidentally put unwanted pressure on Dean's ribs. This caused Dean to cry out and startled Sam awake.

"Oh god. I'm sorry Dean. Sam immediately jumped of the bed.

"Dean? You okay?" John asked.

"Peachy." Dean answered with a strained voice. Sam just stood there. Unsure of what to do.

"S'okay Sammy. Don't worry 'bout it." Dean said with the occasional hitch in his voice. John pressed the pain relief button.

"I'm really sorry Dean. I didn't..."

"Shut up Sammy. I'm not mad at you. Eat your breakfast." Dean said. John could see the hurt in Dean's eyes once he realized what John did.

"Wha?" And he was out like a baby. Sam was still standing stock-still.

"It's okay Sam. Just sit down and eat your breakfast. I'm going to tell them that Dean isn't up for PT today." Bobby was left with a guilt-ridden Sam.

"It's okay kiddo. Your brother knows it was an accident."

"But I hurt him."

"But not on purpose. Accidents happen Sam."

"I know. But he's still so weak and not Dean."

"I know and that's what scared you huh?" Sam nodded. "Your brother is tough and he'll be out of here before we know it and then you're back to annoying each other." Sam smiled.

"I guess you're right, uncle Bobby." He started on his breakfast. The pancakes were long cold but Sam ate them anyway cause he was hungry and they weren't that bad. John came back with the doctor and the doctor immediately checked Dean's vitals.

"He looks fine. Just let him sleep it off. I'll come back in a few hours." DR. Pitt said.

-SPN-

When Dean woke up after his unplanned nap, he felt marginally better. He realized that he was alone. And he really needed to go. He slowly sat upright and gingerly let his legs fall down the side. He winced at the discomfort in his ribs. He stood up very slowly. Already sweating from the exertion. He kept his arms close to his body and took one step when he was reminded of IV still attached.

"Son of a bitch." Dean grumbled. He removed the IV and started walking to the bathroom, leaving a trail of blood behind. It took him a while before he reached his destination and at the same time never felt happier reaching it. Though he did have to sit down because he was simply too tired. He waited five minutes before attempting to get back up again. Attempting being the key word here. Because he tried and didn't even get half way before he had to sit down again. He did that two more times before thinking that maybe he needed help. But then again, he was a Winchester. So he tried again and this time managed to stay somewhat upright. He shuffled back to the bed and when he was within arm's reach of the bed his knees buckled. Jarred his ribs and Dean was left gasping on the ground. And at the same time his dad, Sam and Bobby walked in.

"DEAN." John and Bobby helped him back on the bed.

"Thanks." Dean said shakily and still somewhat gasping for breath.

"Thanks? What were you doing out of bed?" John nearly shouted.

"Nature called." Dean said.

"Dammit Dean, you scared the crap out of me and your brother. You could've pressed the goddamn button. You're in the friggin' hospital."

"Geez dad, I know how to walk. Been doing it since I was 1." Dean was getting pissed off.

"Not the point. You are injured. You passed out yesterday just from sitting in a goddamn chair."

"I didn't pass out from sitting in a chair. And you know what why don't you just sign me out of here. I'm sick and tired of this."

"You better mind that tone with me and I will not sign you out of here when you're not better. You walked from the bathroom to the bed and you couldn't even make it."

"I did. And you know what if I want to leave I'll just do that. I'm not a kid anymore." Dean was actually shouting by now.

"You are my kid and I am telling you right now that you'll stay here. I will kick your ass ten ways from Sunday if you decide to leave." Sam looked from his dad to Dean. He had never seen Dean this angry. The doctor came in the room.

"Gentlemen. Do I need to remind you that you are in a hospital? So you might want to keep it down."

"Sorry doc." Dean said. He glared at his father.

"Boy, you better look at someone else that way." John said.

"John." Bobby intervened. Dean turned his head away.

"When can I get out of here?" Dean asked Brad.

"When you can walk around without passing out and able to carry your own weight." Brad siad.

"I can walk just fine."

"Dean, don't be stubborn. If you want, I can call Lance and see if maybe he can squeeze you in for a PT session today? I do want to see how you're healing. Specifically, the ribs and head."

"Everything is healing just fine. I just want to get out of the hospital." Dean didn't care anymore.

"And you will, but you have to be patient and allow yourself to heal properly."

"Whatever." Dean said. Dean was done caring.

"Hey doc, would mind giving us a few minutes alone?" John asked the doctor. Sam gulped loudly. His father's eyes were shooting fire and Sam knew Dean was in trouble. He glanced at Bobby and the older hunter also recognized it. Both knew that they couldn't intervene. Sure, John had a temper but he would never hurt Dean. Especially not now that Dean is injured.

"Sure. I know that this wasn't what you wanted hear Dean but if you don't take care of yourself you'll only prolong your stay here." And with those words the doctor left the room.

"Bobby would you mind taking Sam to the cafeteria?"

"Sure we'll bring back something for you." Bobby and Sam left and John closed the door.

Dean was refusing to look at his father. He knew he had it coming but he still didn't care.

"Dean Winchester." The way his dad said it made Dean look at his father.

"What the hell is going on with you? If you weren't lying in a hospital, I'd kick your ass. I certainly did not raise you like this, Dean."

"What do you want me to say? I'm stuck in this god forsaken hospital. I couldn't protect him. I can't remember what happened. I know Sammy's terrified and I don't how to fix it. He's afraid to sleep and it doesn't matter what I say. He keeps looking at me like I'm going to disappear. I just want to fix it." John's heart broke.

"Dean, this is not your fault. Look at me Dean." John's voice was soft yet demanding. Dean looked at his father.

"This is not your fault. You did everything you could to keep Sam safe. You almost died Dean. Sam doesn't blame you. The sooner you get out of here Dean, the sooner Sam will get better. But Dean I will not tolerate you talking to the doctor like that." Dean at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Please sign me out dad. I'm really going crazy here." Dean pleaded again.

"If you do your PT and book some progress we'll talk about it. But I do want you on your best behavior. No more complaints from the nurses. You take your medicine, no more sulking and brooding."

"Yes sir." Dean said and although his mood did improve a little bit he was still not his old self. John could see that Dean was still in a mood. He had no idea how to bring him out of it.

"Dean."

"Just leave me alone. Please? Tell Sam I'm not feeling well."

"What's really going on Dean? This is not you."

"It's nothing. Please dad just let it go."

"Dean."

"What if I can never hunt again?" Dean whispered. John was taken aback by this.

"Where does this come from? You're going to be fine Dean. The doctor said so."

"But I don't feel like that. I mean it's like I can't even do simplest exercises."

"Give it time Dean. You cracked your skull. You had pretty major surgery. It will get better. You'll get better." Dean sighed.

"I'm tired. I'm just going to go to sleep." Dean said as he closed his eyes. John knew that Dean wasn't really asleep but there was nothing he could do right now. He left the room. He was sitting outside when Bobby and Sam came back.

"Where's Dean?" Sam asked.

"He's asleep."

"What did you do?" Sam asked accusingly.

"You want to rephrase that, Samuel?" John said dangerously soft. Sam gulped. Sam shook his head.

"What do you think I did Samuel? I asked you a question, Samuel."

"N-nothing sir. Sorry sir." Sam averted his gaze. John ran a hand over his face.

"John. Don't take it out on the kid."

"Mind your own business, Singer."

"Screw you Winchester. You're still the same."

"I don't need your commentary."

"Would it kill you to treat him as a kid and not some subordinate?"

"If you don't like you can just leave. Nobody's keeping you here. And if you do decide to stay you can just keep your trap shut." Bobby and John glared at each other.

"Dad?" John turned around and saw Dean standing in the door opening.

"Dean, what are you doing out of bed?"

"I was afraid you guys would kill each other." Dean said with a slight smirk.

"Let's get you back to bed." John said.

"No, I'm fine."

"Dean."

"Dad, really I'm fine." Dean said.

"No, you're not. Fine would mean you don't need a hospital." Dean was hurt by that comment.

"Yeah well, you're the one who won't sign the damn papers." John was about to blow when Lance popped up.

"Hey Dean. Not that I don't like seeing you standing there and all but why are you standing there?"

"I thought I would get some stretching done. You know before our session." Dean said smiling.

"Dean, you're not supposed to overdo it. Come on let's get you back to the room and see what we're going to do today."

"Can Sam help?" Dean asked. Which had four very surprised faces looking at him.

"Yeah man, if that's what you want?" Lance asked.

"Whaddaya say Sammy. Want to help me today?" Sam nodded enthusiastically.

"Bobby, dad, I'll see you in an hour or so." Dean said effectively shutting them up and he walked back into room with Sam's help. John was left staring at a closed door. What the fuck?

-SPN-

 **I hope you liked the 'talk' between Sam and Dean but also between Dean and John. Please leave a review whether it's because you liked or hated it, I really want to know...I think**

 **Thanks, love y'all**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, thanks everyone for the reviews I got for the last chapter. Now we are done with being nice. Plenty of angst to go around.**

 **You guys are the best**

-SPN-

Dean made it through PT none the worse. He was exhausted by the time they were done but Lance did let him walk around a bit. Sam had been keeping a close eye on his brother. He was happy that Dean was walking around a bit more but he also caught the look of pain that crossed his face. Dean never said anything. But when the session was done, Dean was sweating and looking utterly tired.

"You okay, Dean?" Lance asked.

"Yeah man. Just a bit tired."

"You made a lot of progress today. You did good, man." Dean smiled.

"Next time it'll be even better." Dean said.

"I think I'm going to tell the doc to lift your no walking restriction. Just don't overdo it and make sure someone is present at all time." The last part was directed at Sam.

"Sure."

"See you tomorrow Dean."

"Yeah. Thanks Lance." Lance smiled and left the room.

"Come on Sammy help me get to the bathroom."

"Dean, you're tired. Why don't you rest some more?"

"Nah, I'm sweaty and could really use a change of clothes." Sam sighed. He knew that Dean wouldn't back down.

"Okay. Just call me when you get out of the shower." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean I mean it. I don't want you to pass out on the bathroom floor."

"That won't happen, dork."

"Shut up jerk."

Sam helped Dean to the bathroom. Dean removed his clothes and frowned at the dried blood on his arm. But he had ripped the IV out of his arm. He stepped under the spray and was thankful for the warm water cascading down his face and body.

Fifteen minutes later he got out of the shower and felt better already. He dried himself off the best he could. Of course he still had problems with bending over so his legs were still a bit wet when he slipped his boxers on.

"Sam." Sam immediately opened the door.

"Dude, were you waiting outside the door?"

"No, I was just about to check on you." Sam said blushing.

"Dude, that's just creepy."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Dad went to get something eat."

"And Bobby?"

"Outside." Sam helped Dean get dressed. After getting dressed instead of walking back to the bed, Dean walked to the door.

"Dean, where are you going?"

"Anywhere but this room." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and followed his big brother.

-SPN-

Bobby was sitting outside of Dean's room. He really hated John's attitude and not for the first time he wondered just what he was doing here. The boys were safe and they were both going to be fine. Maybe that was just it. He didn't want the boys to be fine he wanted them to be better than fine. Stupid Winchesters. Bobby sighed. John was right. They weren't in any danger anymore. Yet he felt like he needed to keep an eye on the boys. Especially Dean. That boy didn't know what was right for him even if it hit him in the head. That boy thought about everyone else before himself. That is if he could remember. But that was Dean and there was nothing they could do to change it. Bobby sure tried and now that Sam was a teenager himself he began to question certain things. It usually led to head-butting with John and inadvertently Dean. Winchesters. Stubborn bastards. The door opened and Sam and Dean walked out into the hallway.

"Boys?"

"Lance said it was okay for Dean to walk around. If there was someone present." Dean had that wide shit-eating grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at, idjit?" Dean said nothing. He kept smiling.

"Come on old man."

"Who you calling old?" They were walking towards the cafeteria. When they reached it they bumped into John.

"What the hell are you doing walking around?" John growled.

"Lance said it was fine." Dean said as he walked further. John glared at Sam and Bobby.

"The PT guy said it was fine. It won't be long before Dean is released." Sam explained.

"Well I still think you shouldn't walk too much." Dean looked at his father, surprised to hear this.

"Dad this means that I'm almost out of here." Dean said.

"Yeah well if you don't take it easy you'll become a permanent patient." Dean was taken aback by this. His mood soured in an instant and he no longer wanted to walk around.

"Sam, want to go back?" Dean asked.

"Sure Dean." Sam said as he glared at his father. Bobby watched the boys go and turned around to face John.

"Well, you certainly know how to rain on the kid's parade." Bobby said.

"He shouldn't overdo it. I want him to take it easy."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that. I mean you hardly take them to see a doctor." Bobby said and wondered why John was saying this.

"I don't owe you an explanation, Singer."

He expected this reaction from John. He also knew that the man was terrified. This whole situation had shaken him to his core. Bobby sighed.

-SPN-

"Dad is such an ass." Sam said.

"Don't say that Sammy. He's just." Sam cut him off.

"Stop defending him, Dean." Sam said and Dean kept quiet after that and Sam wanted to slap himself. But there was no way Dean was going to say anything right now. He walked him back to his room and helped him in bed.

"Do you need anything?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm good. Thanks Sammy." Dean said as he closed his eyes.

"I'll be right back, kay Dean?"

"Sure Sammy, don't worry 'bout me." Dean said as he looked at Sam. Sam nodded and walked out of the room leaving Dean alone with his thoughts and insecurities.

-SPN-

John was on his way back to Dean's room when he saw the sheriff.

"Sheriff?"

"Ah Mr. Barton, just the man I wanted to see."

"Is something wrong?" And before the sheriff could reply it hit John. "That bastard escaped, didn't he." It wasn't a question. The sheriff could only nod.

"We were going to move him and he faked a seizure. One of the deputy's wanted to help him. He knocked him out and took his gun."

"Son of a bitch." John said. That whack job was free again. Free to try again. "Shit." John ran towards Dean's room and was relieved when he saw Bobby and Sam.

"John?" Bobby saw his friend running towards them only halting to a stop when he saw Bobby.

"He escaped." John said. Sam paled at that.

"D-dad?" Sam was starting to tremble. John crossed the distance and wrapped his arms around Sam. He was starting to hyperventilate.

"It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let him hurt you." Sam was close to an anxiety attack. His breathing was fast.

"Calm down, Sammy. Nice deep and long breaths." But Sam wasn't listening. He was back in that warehouse, cold and alone.

"Bobby, it's not helping." John looked at Bobby pleadingly. John resumed talking to Sam, trying to get his son calmed down. Bobby went in search for the doc and John was left with his son and the sheriff.

-SPN-

Dean was still lying in bed. This sucked ass. And he didn't understand his dad. First he wants Dean to be able to walk around, the next he wants Dean to stay in bed. It didn't make any sense. He could already feel the tension between his dad and Sam. He couldn't deal with the fallout. Not in his condition. Not now. He already had a headache building.  
He could hear voices outside. Raised voices. His dad. But his dad didn't sound angry. It was almost as if his dad was scared. Sam. Dean got out of bed. Wincing, Dean staggered to the door. When he opened it nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his little brother trembling and border-lining on a panic attack.

"Sam." Dean hurried to his brother side. Dean took Sam's face in his hands. "Sammy, hey little brother. Come on, man. You need to calm down. I'm here, Sammy. I'll keep you safe." Dean kept muttering reassurances and it helped. Sam was finally calming down and then he started to cry.

"What did you say to him?" Dean asked his father.

"That psycho escaped." Dean paled at those words. His heart was racing but he needed to keep calm for Sam.

"It's going to be okay, Sammy. I promise you." Dean said as he looked at his father. Willing, begging him to fix it.

"We'll fix it Sam." John said as he looked at Dean. Sam finally stopped crying. But he was exhausted and he sagged a little, making Dean carry his weight. Dean grunted and John carefully wrapped his arms around both sons.

"Easy boys. Come on, let's get you back to the room." Sam was clinging to Dean as if he was his life line. John helped Dean and Sam on the bed. Dean groaned at the strain on his ribs and the headache was roaring its ugly head again. He looked at Sam and the kid was a mess.

"Nothing's going to happen, Sammy. Don't let him win, little brother." Dean said, hoping to get the kid out of this state. Sam had stopped crying but he was still not looking at anyone.

There was a knock on the door and Bobby came in followed by the doctor.

"I heard about what happened. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Would it be able to move Dean or better yet, can you sign his release papers?"

"Mr. Singer already asked that and I've made proper arrangements. It wouldn't be wise to release him, John. I mean, he can barely move around on his accord. If you really think that he's not safe here than I'll sign them but I will come with you then." John wanted to protest.

"He's nowhere near fine, John. Yes he can walk but he is still walking around with a badly healing skull fracture. I can make myself useful and I'd like to keep an eye on both of them."

John wanted to protest, he didn't need a civilian running around while a hunter tried to hurt his boys. No, he had to move them. Preferably out of the hospital.

"Get the papers." John said.

Brad nodded and looked at Dean. He could see the occasional tremble run through Dean's body and it had nothing to do with the trembling of his brother. Both were pale, one from shock and the other from injury. Brad didn't know what concerned him more. Sam was fidgeting with blanket and tried to bury himself further in his brother's neck. Dean was whispering to his little brother and Sam, seemed to be nodding occasionally. Dean had a tiny layer of sweat covering him and Brad noticed the pain lines on Dean's face.

"Dean, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Came the quick reply. John shook his head. That was Dean's automated message. For some reason the boy always deemed it normal to downplay his injuries. John knew that it was because of him but he also ignored it. Because if he allowed himself to dwell on that then he would no longer be able to train his boys. They needed to be aware of the dangers around them. The evil lurking in the shadows. He got caught with his pants down once before and he wouldn't allow that to happen a second time.

"Dean?"

"I'm okay. Just a little sore." Dean said. He looked up and saw three pair of eyes on him. He started to squirm under the scrutiny. Sam let out a gasped shudder.

"Sammy?" Sam looked up and Dean was thankful for the diversion. He was feeling worse by the minute. That headache was only intensifying.

"It's going to be okay, kiddo. Bobby and I are not going to let anything happen to you." Without a warning Dean slumped against Sam, nearly crushing the teen.

"Shit." John said as he grasped Dean. The doctor helped John, while Bobby extracted a scared Sam from underneath Dean.

"De?" Sam whispered as he looked at his brother. John looked at the doctor.

Brad was checking Dean. His heart rate, a bit too fast. His blood pressure elevated. He sighed. This situation was not good one for the young man. The stress was adding too much strain and with the healing skull fracture, this whole situation was not doing him any favors.

-SPN-

Sam and Dean were settled in their new room. John had to abandon his plan to sign Dean out. Sam was given a mild sedative and Dean appeared to be sleeping more gentle. Of course, nothing was ever easy for the Winchesters and neither was this. Dean was trapped in a nightmare. Those events leading up to Sam's abduction were subconsciously leaking through. More clear than before and Dean was stuck. The memories hit him fast and hard.

 _Dean was driving back from the little diner where he and Sam just had dinner. Normally, they wouldn't have been given the permission to go out but the boys had done all their chores and training and Dean managed to persuade the old man in to giving them a little reprieve from the run down motel room. So, now they were on their way back. Sam was talking about some girl in class that showed interest in him._

 _"_ _You know what Sammy, I'm glad you finally came to your senses. I mean it's embarrassing; my little brother doesn't know how to talk to girls. I raised you better than that." Sam rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _At least I'm not a man slut like you."_

 _"_ _You wish you were a man slut, like me Sammy."_

 _"_ _I so do not want to hear this." Sam said as he put the fingers in his ear. Dean smiled. Sam looked outside. The road was deserted. It wasn't a big town and there weren't many people traveling this road. He spotted a car on the side of the road and nudged his brother._

 _"_ _What's up, asshat."_

 _"_ _Shut up, dog breath. We should help." Sam said as he pointed to the car._

 _"_ _You know what dad taught us." Dean said._

 _"_ _I taught we were all about saving people." Sam said as he used those damn puppy dog eyes._

 _"_ _Yeah, saving people from fuglies not from car trouble. They've got triple A for that." Dean said but one look from his little brother and Dean pulled over. "You stay in the damn car." Dean grumbled as he got out._

 _"_ _You need a hand." Dean asked as he walked over to the guy._

 _"_ _You know a little about cars, ami?" The man said in a Louisiana accent._

 _"_ _A little." Dean said._

 _"_ _Well, that would be lovely. My name is Louis."_

 _"_ _I'm Dean."_

 _"_ _You drive a nice car, Dean."_

 _"_ _Thanks." Dean's gut was churning. Something was off._

 _Dean took a look under the hood. He couldn't detect anything wrong. He heard the creaking of the Impala and knew that his stubborn little brother had gotten out of the car. He turned around and saw Louis staring at Sam, with a weird look on his face and Dean's stomach clenched uneasily._

 _"Sammy, get back to the car." Dean said. His voice betrayed nothing and yet Sam heard the concern. The air changed and all of a sudden Dean was moving. He placed a fist in Louis' stomach. Louis struck back hitting Dean in the jaw. Dean staggered back and readied himself for the next attack._

 _Sam was still standing beside the car and he knew he had to something but he was frozen to the spot. It wasn't until Dean was wrestling with the guy that Sam propelled into action. Only, he miscalculated his actions and the man's actions. Dean was thrown on the ground making it easier for the man to grab Sam. From somewhere, Sam had no idea where, he produced a gun and kept it trained on Sam._

 _"Tut tut, no more." Louis said. Dean slowly got up._

 _"You let him go or I swear to god I will kill you." Dean spat._

 _"You're not in the position to make demands, Winchester." Dean cocked an eyebrow. He knew he never told him their last name._

 _"You're a hunter." Dean stated._

 _"Correct. Now get on the ground." Dean looked at Sam. They both knew that they had to act. Sam elbowed Louis in the ribs but didn't expect the whip he got and fell to the floor unconscious._

 _Dean saw red when he saw what that bastard did and he flew right at him and knocked the gun out of his hand. All thoughts had left Dean and he was just throwing punches. But Louis wasn't giving up and he threw a couple of hard punches. But Dean never felt anything. This bastard had hurt Sam. Louis knew he had to get Dean off of him. But the kid was strong but he was fighting emotionally and that would be his downfall. So Louis bid his time and when Dean heard a moan from his brother and tried to see what his brother was doing he took a shot. He bucked his legs and threw Dean off. He spotted his gun and lunged for it._

 _"Enough. You try something like that and I will shoot little Sammy right here and now." Dean stood up with hands raised up in surrender._

 _"Leave my brother out of this. He's just a kid." Louis laughed. Dean took a step closer to Sam but Louis cocked the gun._

 _"You stay right where you are." Dean looked at Sam. He could see blood on Sam's face. He needed to keep a clear mind. Getting upset meant making mistakes and he couldn't not with Sam's life in the balance. Louis spat on the ground. A big wad of blood mixed with spit._

 _"Don't worry you'll pay for that." Louis said. Dean just smirked. It wasn't his intention but he gave this guy a serious whooping. He threw the cuffs to Dean._

 _"What do you want me to do with these?"_

 _"I want you to cuff Sam behind his back. And no funny business or I'll shoot him here and now." Dean just nodded. He gently caressed Sam's face._

 _"Sorry little brother." Dean said as he cuffed Sam's hands behind his back. Before Dean could stand up Louis had moved behind him and knocked him over the head with the gun. Dean was dazed and unable to block the the punches that Louis was throwing. One particular punch and Dean could feel and hear a rib or two break. He needed to do something. This guy wasn't going to stop. He finally was able to kick Louis and the older man fell on the ground, Dean was on him in a nanosecond._

 _"Son of a bitch. You hurt my brother." Dean threw a few body punches and another one to the nose. He heard it crack but kept throwing punches. But Louis was fighting back and threw one nasty punch into Dean's ribs making him gasp and that was it. Dean tried to curl in on himself but Louis was kicking the shit out of him. Sammy, was all Dean could think about. He received a vicious kick to the head and everything was swimming. His vision swimming in and out and gray invading his vision more and more. But he needed to hold on for Sam. He felt his strength leaving him and Dean fought but couldn't._

 _"No."_

Dean lurched awake. He moved to the side and started heaving. Those memories. Sam. It was his fault that Sam got hurt. More heaving and then the dry heaving after everything was expelled from his stomach. Pain attacking him from all sides. Too much. He could feel hands touching him but nothing made sense and Dean let the darkness claim him once again.

John just looked at Dean, unable to move a muscle. This was not what he expected. He was thankful that Sam didn't have to witness that because it would shatter his fragile state of mind in an instant.

"John." John shook his head. He looked into the worried face of Dr. Pitt.

"What?" John asked confused.

"Sit down, John." But the only thing John could do was stare at his eldest. What just happened?

"He's unconscious again. I'll have the nurses clean him up and change the sheets. I'm a bit worried. I think that it's the skull fracture that's rearing its ugly head right now. The last couple of days have been very stressful for Dean and his body can't take it right now. I do want to checks those ribs again. See if they're still healing as they should be and to make sure he didn't break another one. I've given him an antiemetic shot and another round of pain medication. I'll be back in an hour or so to check him again." John had no idea what the doc just said and it must've shown on his face.

"John?" John blinked a couple of times. Dr. Pitt called out again.

"Dean?" The doctor smiled.

"I said I want to check his head and ribs again. I also said that the stress of the past couple of days is getting to him. The skull fracture is still healing. Stress is causing his body to take preventative measures to protect its self. Because Dean is too stubborn to listen to his body. The pain medication ought to keep him asleep for at least 6 hours." The doc looked at John. "Are you okay John?" John nodded.

"Yeah, it's just that one minute he was asleep and the next he was yakking his guts out only to pass out again." Brad patted John on the shoulder. He called the nurses and they cleaned up the mess Dean made and they cleaned up Dean, who remained unconscious throughout the whole ordeal. Even Sam stayed asleep. John really needed a break. Brad could see that the man was dead on his feet yet there was nothing he could offer to the worried father.

"Get some sleep John." John said nothing. The doctor left and Bobby was alone with a brooding John Winchester. Of course that was nothing new. Hell, John probably invented brooding.

"I'm going to kill him. And if you don't want anything to do with that, I suggest you better go back to South Dakota." John said. "I'm not letting that psycho come near my sons again." And Bobby knew that. Even he was inclined to do so. But Bobby never killed a man before. Yet that protectiveness he felt for the boys would cause him to override that. Because in this moment he felt like John. And that meant that Louis Stephenson had to go. Bobby just nodded. John remained seated between his sons. His gun tucked behind him. And another wedged under Sam's bed. Sam was also given a sedative. The kid had been bordering on a complete breakdown, especially after Dean passed out. Brad had called Dr. Mitchum and she would drop by when Sam was awake. And Dean. Well Dean kept scaring the crap out of John. His condition kept going up and down and part of that was because Dean had always been a terrible patient instilled by yours truly and the other part was the damn injuries his boy had received.  
On that principle alone Louis had to die. The only reason that he was still alive was because Bobby didn't kill humans. And that was the unspoken rule of hunters. You don't kill humans. But John knew that once that line was crossed it would be harder to keep seeing that line. For every person John has killed since Mary had died, there was always a reason.

"John." John looked at Bobby.

"What?"

"Would you like some coffee?"

"Yeah." Bobby walked out of the room and John remained vigil, watching over his sons. He allowed his senses to to take over. He heard the soft beeps of the machines in the room, the footsteps outside of the room. The chatter on the hallway and the soft breathing sounds of his sons. He vowed to make Louis pay for everything he put his family through. John caressed the gun, checking and re-checking the magazine He made sure that there was one in the chamber and he waited.

-SPN-

 **Poor Sam. I actually feel bad for putting him through this. But the confrontation between Louis and John is coming. Just so you know Louis is a sneaky bastard. We'll have a little cat and mouse game coming up. I have no idea who the cat is and who the mouse is. We'll just have to wait and see :)**

 **Thanks and leave a review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sooo...I don't post stories until they are finished. Meaning I'm sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter :s...I hope you guys like it. The end is creeping near ):**

-SPN-

Louis Stephenson had been able to escape. It wasn't easy. He had to bide his time and wait for the weakest link. He seized the moment when they were getting ready to transport him. Thanks to the injuries received by Dean Winchester and that other nameless hunter, he had the privilege of spending a few days in the sick bay. He had a nice visit from a shrink and he couldn't hold back his feelings anymore. They had a right to know that the anti-christ was walking among them. He told them about demons and ghosts. Told them that he had a job to do and that was to rid the world of Sam Winchester.  
After a week he was brought back to his cell. He knew they had to eventually move him so he took preventative measures and waited for the right time.  
They had sent a rookie to collect him. Louis had smiled at the kid and then he had faked the seizure and when the kid approached him, he knocked his head against the floor twice, took his gun and conked him in the head with the gun. He knew that they were looking for him and that they probably informed Winchester about his escape. But Louis wasn't worried. He'd get Sam Winchester, one way or another. He knew enough to know that they were still here. That arrogant brother of his was still hospitalized. Cocky bastard. Louis smiled. Though his nose was crooked, he still showed that kid. And now he would deal with his evil little brother, maybe he would finish the job too, leave Winchester all alone.

He had snuck into the hospital and was now holding up in the basement. He also knew that they would probably move Dean Winchester to another room. But that didn't matter. Louis would find them and he would deal with them. Louis changed into the scrubs he found lying around. He had snatched them when he saw them lying near one of the operating rooms. The pants were a bit too long but no one would pay attention to that. He did need to find a mask to cover his face. There was nothing he could do about his eye. He knew that the Winchesters were somewhere on the third floor. At least that's what he overheard. He also knew that the kid's doctor was a man named Dr. Pitt. He had no idea how to get to the Winchesters. He sighed. He hadn't thought this through. He was only focused on killing Sam Winchester. And now he was fugitive. But he would accomplish it, if it was the last thing he'd do. Sam Winchester will die.

-SPN-

Bobby came back with the coffee. He had never spent this long in a hospital. Especially not as a hunter. Hunters tended to avoid hospitals. It was kind of hard to explain why there were giant claw marks on your chest. Or why it looked like a giant dog had taken a bite out of your leg. It's not like you could say oh a werewolf mistook me for dinner. Nah, that never tended to end well. Usually it led to a strait jacket and a padded cell. Bobby sighed. He looked at John and could tell that the man was in full hunter mode. He gave John the coffee and sat on the chair closest to the door. John wasn't about to leave either boys and Bobby knew that. Sam stirred and John was there talking to the boy. Sam opened his eyes and looked around dazed and confused.

"They moved us to another room."

"Dean?"

"He's asleep. You're fine. I won't let anything happen to you." John said and he hoped that his youngest believed in him. He needed that right now. Sam wasn't as easy as Dean. He was always questioning everything and after he found out what John really did for a living; it became even worse. And John wanted to blame Dean for that. Because Dean had always been the one to keep Sam safe and didn't want Sam to know about what goes bump in the night. It was more than Dean ever got. John sighed. Sam looked at him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah kiddo?" John looked into his son's eyes and saw the insecurity and fear in his eyes.

"I can handle a gun." It wasn't what John expected to hear.

"What?"

"I can handle a gun and I can protect Dean."

"I know you can, Sammy. I know you can but you don't have to. Me and Bobby will take care of everything." But Sam shook his head. John looked at Bobby, unsure of what to do. Maybe he oughtta give him a gun. He glanced at the duffle bag sitting on a chair.

"Please?" It was the tone in Sam's voice that made John pick up the duffle and pull out a small caliber gun.  
He checked the magazine and put the safety on. He handed it to Sam.

"Don't let anyone see it. If you see Stephenson shoot him in the knee or arm. Understood, Sam?" He wasn't about to let his son commit murder.

"Yessir." Sam mumbled as he took the gun. He tucked it in his pants and pulled his sweater over it to conceal the weapon. There was a knock on the door and Kathy came in. She was one of the three nurses that John trusted.

"Hi, I came to see how you're doing and if you need anything?"

"Hi Kathy, maybe something to eat for Sam?"

"I'm not hungry." Sam said.

"Honey, you need to eat. I know Dean worries about you and you worry about him but he's going to need you so you need to eat or else you won't have the strength to take care of your brother." Kathy said with a wink. Sam smiled a cautious smile. It was enough to show those dimples.

"Okay. Maybe I am a little hungry."

"I'll bring back something good for you. What about you, Mr. Barton?"

"No, I'm good." Ever since this whole ordeal had started John had lost his appetite. He's lost weight and and he seemed to have a permanent scruff. Bobby was the only one keeping him slightly sane. He wanted his boys back. He'd even take Sam's endless whining and nagging. How much more could they take?

"What about you Mr. Singer?"

"Thank you Kathy but I'm fine. And don't worry I'll make sure John gets something to eat." Bobby said to the nurse.

"Alright, I'll be right back with something to eat for Sam." She smiled at the three of them and left.

 **-SPN-**

Another hour passed before Dean finally woke up. He woke up with a gasp.

"Dean? You okay, buddy?" John asked his oldest. But Dean wouldn't make eye contact with him, or anyone else for that matter. Sam handed him a cup of water. And Dean took a few sips before handing it back to Sam.

John was worried because Dean hasn't said a word. He was avoiding eye contact and It unnerved the hell out of John. But he couldn't engage in a conversation not with Bobby and Sam there.

"Dean, are you hungry?" Dean said nothing. It was all his fault and that was all Dean could think about. He was responsible for Sam and he failed to keep him safe.

Sam was getting antsy and fidgety by the minute. He could see that there was something wrong with his brother but he didn't know what. He looked at his father and could see that he was worried as well but he did nothing. So Sam did the only thing he could think off and sat down next to his brother.

"De?" It was the childhood nickname that got Dean to face his little brother.

"M sorry Sammy." Dean whispered so softly that they nearly missed it.

"For what?"

"Not protecting you. I knew something was off about him. I should have stopped him. I never should've let you leave the car." This wasn't what anyone expected to hear. Not in the least.

"Dean, do you remember what happened?" John asked his son with a frown.

"I-I think so. I-I kept dreaming. Seemed so real." Dean hung his head in defeat. And mostly because he still had a headache.

"What happened Dean?"

"We were on our way back to the motel when we spotted him on the side of the road. We thought he needed help. I got out and Sam stayed in the car. I couldn't see anything wrong under the hood. Then Sam got out and I just knew. I tried to keep him off but he got Sam. He threatened him with a knife. Sam elbowed him but got knocked out and I fought him but then I got distracted and he got the upper hand." Dean's voice was soft and strained. You could practically hear the pain in his voice.

John was fuming. These were all rookie mistakes. He taught Dean better than this. John forced himself to take a deep breath before talking. "What else?" His tone betrayed his anger and earned him a glare from Bobby.

"He wanted me to cuff Sam behind his back. And that's all. I remember waking up in the hospital." Dean whispered. He was slightly trembling from both the pain and guilt.

"Dammit Dean." John said, earning two pair of very angry eyes. One filled with tears and the other with disdain.

"It's my fault. I made Dean pullover. I didn't stay in the car like Dean said. But I will. From now on, I'll never second guess anything anymore." Sam said crying openly. Dean put his arm around his brother. It was his fault. He should've known better.

"John, give it a rest. The doc told you about the stress and effects." Bobby pointed out while keeping an eye on Dean. The kid was a pale as a ghost and he seemed to shake under the strain.  
John looked at Dean, and Bobby was right. His son was in pain and he was only making it worse.

"I'm sorry, sir." Dean said with a whisper. He was aching and tired but he also knew that he deserved it.

"We'll talk later Dean." John pushed the pain relief button and Dean slightly slumped back against the pillows. He groaned and squeezed his eyes tight trying to fight off the wave of nausea that seemed to be rolling in whenever he moved. Sam was still leaning against him but his little brother hadn't said a word. Dean was worried.

"S'my?" His words were already slurring thanks to the pain medication.

"Yeah."

"Y'k?" Dean was fighting the pull of the medicine because he needed to know that his little brother would be okay.

"I'm fine Dean. I'm sorry for not listening."

"N't r f't." Dean lost his battle with the painkillers and his eyes slipped close as his mouth stayed open, in a ditch effort to talk. Sam stayed right where he was. He felt safe, just like when they were kids.

John was feeling miserable. He knew he had been too rough on Dean but he should've known better. Of course Dean was weak when it came to Sam. And that was also John's doing. He had given Dean too much responsibility. He made Dean responsible for his little brother and John was now paying the price for that. He glanced at Sam. He really wanted to leave this nightmare behind him. But that could only happen once Louis Stephenson was burning on a pyre. Sam sat on the bed and buried himself deeper in Dean's arm. It was a goddamn miracle Dean let him. Boy was always saying stuff like 'No chick-flick moments' and 'touchy feely' or making fun of Sam's too long hair. And it was true Sam's hair was too long but hell hath no fury when it came to getting Sam a haircut. Boy could argue as if he did it for a living. John sighed softly.

-SPN-

Dr. Pitt came in a few minutes after Dean succumbed to the effects of the painkillers. Sam was still nestled in the safety of his brother's arms.

"What happened?"

"He remembers." Was all John said.

"Damn. You certainly have a penchant for bad luck." Brad observed.

"You have no idea." John said. Brad looked at Sam. He was still worried about the teen.

"Sam, Dr. Mitchum is here. Would you like to see her?"

"M not leaving Dean." Sam said. Brad smiled. He expected that.

"Well maybe your dad and uncle wouldn't mind sitting on the hallway while you and Dr. Mitchum talk for a little bit." Brad said as he looked at John. Brad sensed that Sam needed to vent some of his feelings about this whole situation.

John knew what the doctor was asking but could he do it? Could he leave his sons alone with a stranger while a psycho hunter was after his youngest? He also knew that Sam wouldn't ask him. Not after Dean's confession.

"Okay, we'll wait outside. Just an hour, right?" John asked.

"Yes John." Brad smiled. He looked at Sam. "I'll go and get her then." Sam got down from Dean's bed and sat on the chair again. He immediately felt out of sorts. He needed that physical contact with Dean.

Bobby and John walked out of the room when Karen entered the room. She had met John once before and knew that the man had his reservations about her job but he seemed to believe that it was in Sam's best interest. He nodded at her and closed the door.

"Hi Sam. How are you feeling?"

"He escaped."

"Dr. Pitt told me. How does that make you feel?"

"Scared."

"Why?"

"He's going to hurt Dean. I don't want him to hurt Dean."

"Why are you so worried about Dean?"

"Because he's my brother. And he's hurt because of me. Because I didn't listen." Sam said.

"Does Dean blame you? Or your dad?" Sam bit his lip.

"It's okay Sam. Everything here is between us." Sam glanced at Dean.

"He would never blame me." Sam huffed. "He treats me like I'm a saint or something. But dad. Dad knows. He doesn't have to blame me cause he's right. I did screw up. But Dean, Dean only caved cause I kept nagging him." Sam said softly.

"Is your dad mad at you for Dean getting hurt?"

"I don't know." Sighed Sam. "It's just that Dean is never sick. So for him to be hospitalized just messes us up. Dean takes care of us and I've let him down."

"You say us. Do you think your dad feels the same way?" That got Sam thinking. Dean really did take care of all of them. When Sam wasn't feeling well Dean would be there for him and when dad came home injured or from a bender there was always Dean. Dean picking up the pieces whenever Sam and dad fought. Dean, his home.

"Sam?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if you think your dad feels the same way about your brother?"

"Yes. Dean is responsible for me when dad has to work." Sam smiled. "Sometimes, when dad is away and it's just the two us, Dean allows me to stay at school for a little bit longer. And when he comes to pick me up, we usually eat out. Dad doesn't like it when Dean takes me to diners. He says that Dean only eats junk and he doesn't want me to eat only junk. But Dean cooks. When we were younger Dean always made me Spaghettio's or he'd buy us Lucky Charms." Sam told Karen. She smiled and Sam glanced at his brother. There was a knock on the door and Dr. Pitt walked in with two nurses. Kathy and Josie.

"Hi, sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to take Dean for a couple of tests." Sam got up and stood beside Dean.

"Sam?" Karen had seen her patient move towards his brother. She could see that he was terrified.

"Uh, yeah. Where's my dad?" Sam asked.

"He's standing outside. He knows about the tests." Sam just nodded. John came in and Sam looked at him.

"It's okay Sammy. They just want to take Dean for a couple of tests and give him a checkup." Sam nodded. He stepped aside and watched the nurses wheel his brother out of the room.

"We'll be outside, Sam." John said as he glanced at his youngest and then at the doctor. He then closed the door, leaving Sam alone with the doctor yet again.

-SPN-

Dr. Pitt took Dean for a few tests. It worried him that his patient seemed to deteriorate before their eyes. Dean hasn't been awake for more than an hour. And he was in obvious pain. His blood pressure was still too high and Brad was worried. Though his ribs seemed to be healing nicely as well as those lungs. It was the skull fracture that worried him. The fracture had healed only a little bit. The kid had been pushing himself too much and his father too. Brad had to protect his patient and if that meant that he had to protect Dean from his own father so be it. He had seen the evidence of earlier broken ribs and he began to wonder. He brought Dean back to his room. John and Bobby were still sitting outside the room. The minute John saw him he hurried over to him.

"And?"

"We need to talk John." John paled at those words. Not again. He took a deep breath. Brad recognized the panic and it wasn't what he expected. John sank to his knees.

"No not again." John whispered and Bobby was there in an instant.

"John please calm down." Brad tried but John was clearly on the verge of a panic attack.

"Not again Bobby. I c-can't lose him." John said as he looked at his friend.

"Get a grip John. They need you. They need you to hold it together." Bobby glanced at the doctor. "What did you say to him?" Bobby glared at the doc. He slapped John in the face. "Pull it together." John snapped out of it and looked at the doctor.

"Talk."

"Let me get Dean situated first." Brad brought Dean back to his room. Karen was just finishing her session with Sam. Bobby waited outside until the doc came out.

John followed Brad until they were somewhat secluded.

"What's going on?"

"The skull fracture isn't healing as fast as we'd like. This has to do with the stress and strain that's been put on him. He's pushing himself too much and you're pushing him too much. I've taken a good luck at Dean's ribs and I couldn't help notice the earlier breaks."

John narrowed his eyes.

"What are you suggesting? And you better put your money where your mouth is. I don't abuse my kids. I've never laid finger on them."

"I've seen the x-rays, John but no one is accusing you of anything. I just wanted to know how he got them and how long it took for them to be healed?" Now Brad wasn't so sure about his initial thought. Yet there was nothing in Dean's file that indicated earlier broken ribs.

"You wanna know how Dean got them? Some psycho showed up in their bedroom. Dean was 11 and Sam was 6. He threw himself on the guy and they fought and he threw Dean into a wall. Dean was comatose for three days. He had minor swelling of the brain and a couple of broken ribs. Later I found out that the guy I shot, was a serial killer preying on little kids."

"I heard about that. The shooting was justified and you got off with nothing. Dean recovered and you guys vanished." Realization dawned on Brad. "Barton isn't your real name, is it?"

"No, for the boys' sake I changed it." John lied. "Sam doesn't remember much but Dean became hyper vigilant." And it was true after that Dean swore he'd never let Sam out of his sight. As if the incident with the Shtriga hadn't been bad enough.

"What is your real name?" Brad asked.

"Winchester. John Winchester." John figured he may as well tell the doc his real name before he would call CPS.

"Like the rifle?" John laughed.

"Yeah."

"Listen John, I'm sorry for assuming the worst about you. But we do have to take it easy with Dean. That skull fracture isn't healing the way I'd like it to heal. There is too much pressure on him."

"I'm not putting any pressure on him. Dean is putting pressure on himself because he feels like he's failed us. He can't protect Sam the way he wants to. Believe it or not, I've had this conversation before but Dean hates hospitals. He begged me to sign him out AMA."

"Glad you didn't. I'm really sorry John for the whole..." Brad didn't get a chance to finish it as they head a crash on the hallway.

-SPN-

 **So minor cliffhanger, not my intention but this was the best place to stop.**

 **Drop a comment or review. I really appreciate it**

 **xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't even know where to start. I feel terrible about it. Just so you know, this is actually an alternate chapter 13. I wasn't happy with the earlier version and decided to make a few changes...a few changes meant deleting the old one and write a completely new one. I had finally completed it but before I could save and post it my computer crashed and I cried. I almost abandoned this story altogether. But I couldn't do that to you, my dear readers.**

 **So I hope this chapter makes you guys happy and I hope y'all can forgive me for taking so long.**

-SPN-

Louis had been rummaging around the basement trying to come up with a decent plan to lure the Winchesters out. So far nothing. He knew John Winchester would be on high alert. Louis sat down on the discarded hospital beds. He needed to kill Sam Winchester. It was the only thing he could think about. Maybe he could set off the fire alarm but then again that would bring all emergency services to the hospital. No, he had to come up with another plan. Maybe he should wait. Let them think they're safe and then…wham! But he didn't have the patience for that. He wanted, no needed Sam Winchester out of the way. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice he was no longer alone.

"What are you doing here? No one is supposed to come here." Louis looked up and saw a young orderly standing there. He was maybe 21 not older than that. He was short, 5 foot 6. Pale with red hair in a buzz cut, freckles dotted his face and he had big brown eyes. He reminded Louis of a young deer.

"It's my break time and I needed a break." Louis joked.

"You don't look familiar." Don said. He felt a uneasy around the man. His brain was telling him to run.

"What's your name?" Louis asked as he walked towards the young man.

"I'm Don." Don held out his hand.

"Well Don, my name is Louis. My father always told me to never ask too many questions. He said that before you know it people say shit you don't wanna know and then they kill you." Don laughed. Louis laughed too as he pulled the kid closer and snapped his neck.

"I'm sorry Don. But I can't have you interfere with anything." Louis said as he put the young man's body gently on the floor. He had created an even bigger mess. They certainly weren't going to let him live. And he was okay with that. Nothing mattered as long as Sam Winchester died. He looked down at the body of Don. He couldn't let this man's death go to waste now, could he? He figured that Don could be his distraction. He thought of a way to get the body upstairs without getting seen. He went to work and ten minutes later he was done. He soon figured out why the gurney was being discarded. One of the wheels was jamming and there appeared to be a break in the frame. He didn't care. He had a job to do. He had managed to place Don on one of the discarded hospital beds. He rolled the bed to the service elevator and pressed the button. It opened immediately and Louis rolled the bed inside. He pressed the third floor button and waited for the elevator to arrive at its destination. There was no one around when the elevator opened. Louis pushed the bed out and glanced around the corner. He saw the Winchesters watchdog standing guard. Unconsciously his hand strayed to the gun he had tucked in his pants. He badly wanted to shoot the guy. But he did the next best thing. He pushed the bed towards the man. He saw it collide with the bench and he sprinted the other way.

-SPN-

Bobby was sitting in front of Dean's room. Sam was still in there with the shrink and Dean was still out. The doctor's words had been anything but reassuring. In fact, Bobby had never seen John so distraught before. It certainly didn't help that that psycho had escaped. That also meant they had to keep an eye out on the local police. Bobby was looking around the hallway and was satisfied with the quietness. There weren't many people roaming around the hallway. Suddenly Bobby heard something, he looked up and jut managed to dive out of the way before a gurney crashed into the seat he just occupied. He cursed loudly and quickly got up, weapon drawn. The hallway flooded with nurses coming to check on him. Then the screaming started and Bobby cursed. He looked at the gurney and saw the young man. Looked like his neck was snapped. Bobby barreled inside Dean's room.

"Sorry doc, time's up." Bobby said.

"Bobby, what's going on?" Sam had heard the commotion outside Dean's room.

John and Dr. Pitt also came barging in. John looked around.

"Stand down, John. The room's clear." John lowered his gun.

"What's going on?" Sam asked again but was ignored when Bobby addressed the doctor.

"Listen there's a body on the gurney. The body's still warm. It looks like his neck was snapped." Bobby said. The doctor went out into the hallway, cursed and walked back into the room.

"His name is Don. He was an orderly slash janitor. He was a hard worker. His parents died last year and we kind of took him in. He occasionally stayed in the basement. Trying to repair whatever broke down. He wanted to become a doctor." Brad said his expression sad.

"Okay so that bastard knows on what floor we're staying. Where the hell is the sheriff?" John said. He kept an eye on Dean. So far he hadn't moved an inch.

Dean wanted to wake up. He really tried but the bliss of unconsciousness weighed heavier than the need to check on his family. So every time he scratched the surface of consciousness his mind pulled him back under. Yet he heard the commotion, just like he heard Sam talk to someone. He couldn't make out what was said but Sam had been talking to someone. A woman. The psychologist. And that seemed to awaken his brotherly worry again. It stirred and kept nagging and nagging until he knew that he needed to know how Sam was doing. So after a long time of ignorant bliss, Dean decided it was time to wake up again. Then he heard his father's voice boom through the room and it was decided. He was going to open his damn eyes and see what was going on. It proved to be more difficult than anticipated. But he eventually managed it. He looked around and saw Bobby, the doctor, Sam and a lady, probably the shrink. Lastly his eyes sought his father. He was surprised to see his father looking at him.

"Hey." Dean said.

"Dean, you're awake." Sam said. The relief visible on his face as well in his voice.

"Sup Sammy." Dean's voice was hoarse from disuse. He closed his eyes again. Not to sleep but because he didn't feel well. His head was throbbing mercilessly.

"Dean?" Dean opened his eyes and looked at his brother.

"Sammy, m good." Dean said.

"I beg to differ, Dean. You need rest and being in pain means your body can't rest."

"S not that bad." Dean said.

"You fractured your skull and it should've healed a lot more than it has and that has to do with the fact that you're not resting enough. Stop pushing yourself. You'll get there. So I'm going to up the pain medication."

"No, don't want to be knocked out." Dean said. Brad sighed.

"I won't knock you out Dean but you need the rest." Dean nodded but winced at the pain in his head. Brad emptied the syringe in Dean's IV. Within seconds the medicine took effect and it showed on Dean. The pain lines on his face disappeared and he looked at his little brother.

"M fine, Sammy." And he did feel better compared to how he felt just mere minutes ago.

"No, you're not Dean." Sam said as he looked at his brother.

"Boys, not now. Dean, you're far from fine but I'm goin' to fix that. Now doc, you said the kid used to hang around the basement?" Brad nodded.

"Bobby, you up for checking the basement?"

"Sure, you stick with the boys." Bobby could see that John wanted to object. He looked from the doctor to the other doctor. Brad followed his gaze and understood what Bobby meant.

"Karen, were you still talking to Sam?"

"No, we already finished." Karen looked at Sam. "If you want to talk, just call me, Sam." Sam nodded and Dr. Mitchum left the room. Brad closed the door.

"Give me a gun. I'll keep an eye on Sam." Dean said.

"I don't need a babysitter. Besides dad already gave me a gun." Sam said as he pulled out the gun John had handed him.

"Dad, you gave Sam a gun?" John said nothing.

"John, do you have any idea how irresponsible that is?"

"Sam, is perfectly capable of handling a gun." John said.

"That's not the point. What if he gets trigger happy and shoots the nurse entering the room? How are you going to explain that you gave your 14-year-old son a gun?"

"He needs to be able to protect himself and his brother."

"Dad, Sam's not ready."

"Yes I am. I want to help." John looked at Dean. Dean was practically begging with his eyes.

"Fine, but if you feel like you're not going to be able to handle it, you let Sam know and you hand him the gun."

"Don't worry dad. That bastard won't be getting a second chance." Dean said and John could see the glint in Dean's eyes.

"Alright Bobby and I are going to check the basement."

"Be careful, dad." Dean said as he watched his father leave. Brad walked back into the room.

"Where are your dad and uncle going?"

"They're going to check the basement."

"Alright, do you want me to place a security guard in from of the room?"

"Nah, not necessary. How long will the painkiller work?"

"It should work 4-6 hours."

"Good. Sam when the doc leaves, I want you to place the chair under it." Sam nodded.

"Whoa boys, don't you think that's a bit extreme?"

"No." Dean answered and Brad just gazed at the boys.

"We need a password, Dean." Sam said. Dean nodded.

"Sam's right, doc. We need a password. Zeppelin rules when you're alone and Sam's a girl when it's not safe."

"Shut up Dean. I'm not a girl." Dean just grinned.

"How 'bout Bobby wears dresses?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah."

"Okay so Zeppelin rules and Bobby wears dresses?" Brad asked the boys."

"Yep." Dean answered.

"Fine. I'll be back in an hour or so." Sam placed the chair under the door and sat down next to Dean.

"You think that chair is gonna hold?"

"Long enough for dad and Bobby to come back." Dean said.

-SPN-

Louis had seen the hunters leave the room. He figured they were on their way to the basement. He was just about to make his move when the doctor walked into the room. Damn distractions, he thought as he hid in a toilet. He kept peeking around the corner to see if the doctor had left already. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Louis did he see the doctor leave. Louis figured that now would be the best time to make his move. He moved down the hall and to his surprise the door was locked.

Dean and Sam just looked at each other. Dean checked the gun. Sam was too scared to move. He kept looking from Dean to the door.

"Don't worry Sammy. That psycho isn't going to get in. He won't hurt you again. I promise you." Dean said.

Louis pushed against the door getting frustrated when he found that the door blocked. He pulled out his gun and fired at the door. Nurses and other people started running and Louis knew he didn't have much time. Then he saw the doctor.

"Get here or I will shoot the first person I see." Louis threatened and Brad complied.

"You're not going to get in there." Brad said.

"But you are. Tell them to open the door."

"No." Brad refused. Louis backhanded him and Brad fell to the floor. He brought his hand to his cheek. Bastard had hit him hard.

"Are they worth losing your life over?" Louis asked the doctor. Brad thought about that. The oath said first do no harm and if he allowed that maniac in there someone was going to get harmed. Then he thought about the boys and their passwords.

"Fine." Brad said. He knocked on the door. "Dean, it's me, dr. Pitt."

Dean and Sam heard the knocking and Sam looked at Dean.

"Dean, it's me, dr. Pitt." The voice on the other end of the door said. Dean looked at Sam. He knew there was something weird going on.

"What's the password?" Dean said.

"Bobby wears dresses." Brad said and Dean's stomach tightened. Shit. He steeled himself and Dean took a deep breath. He got up from the bed. He hoped that those painkillers would indeed last four hours. He made sure the gun was loaded and the safety was off before placing the gun under his casted hand in the sling. He nodded at Sam.

"Okay just a minute." Dean said. Sam looked absolutely frightened.

"Sam, you have to remove the chair." Sam shook his head.

"Sam, if we don't that psycho might kill the doctor." Sam gulped. "On three, you're going to remove the chair. Don't worry Sammy, he won't harm you." Dean said and he had every intention of honoring those words.

"One...two...three." And Sam kicked the chair away. Sam hurried back to Dean side and Dean placed himself in front of Sam. Slowly the door opened and Brad stepped into the room followed by Louis.

"We meet again. Good to see you're still alive. Makes it much more rewarding when I kill you in front of little Sammy here." Louis sneered. Dean could feel Sam tense and he wanted to shoot the fucker right there and then but the doctor was still in the way.

"My dad's not going to let you get away with it. You won't get Sam." Dean said, his tone calm and dangerous. It stopped Louis, he looked at Dean and saw the kid's death stare. He had underestimated the kid before and wouldn't do it again. So it was decided that the brother was the first to go. He pushed the doctor forward. So much for the plan he came up with because when was within arm reach of Dean Winchester the kid fired a shot from his casted hand. The bullet passed through his side. He whipped Dean over the head with the gun and the boy fell to the ground. He wasn't unconscious but he certainly was dazed. Louis wanted to finish it right there. He took aim but before he could fire a shot, he was being thrown against the ground. He almost wanted to laugh. Little Sam Winchester was trying to beat the crap out of him.

Sam had tears rolling down his cheek and before he knew it he was on Louis Stephenson and trying to beat the crap out of the man. Louis punched him in the side and Sam had to let go of the man. Louis pushed Sam off of him and got up. He looked around for his gun. He spotted it but had not time to reach it for Sam Winchester was already on him. Damn kid.

-SPN-

John had no intention of actually going to the basement. He knew that that bastard was lingering on the third floor but he needed to draw him out. Bobby had berated him already for using the boys as bait. There simply was no other option. Louis is a hunter. And he had to try to put himself in the man's shoe. So him and Bobby took the stairs. They waited a few minutes but before they could move back up again they encountered two rookie officers.

"Hands in the air, now." One of the officers said. They both had their weapons drawn.

"You don't understand. My sons are in danger." John tried to explain and he lowered his gun.

"Put your guns on the ground."  
"Bobby, we don't have time for this." John said impatiently and Bobby couldn't agree more.

"Easy John. Boys, he's right you know. Where's the sheriff?" Bobby asked. Neither one had a chance to answer when a volley of bullets was heard.

"Dammit you have to let me go. Come on, my sons are in danger." But the officers didn't budge. They kept their guns trained on John and Bobby. Bobby knew John was going to do something stupid and right now he didn't blame the man. Another shot rang out and while both officers were looking up, John rushed one and shoved him into the other officer. He sprinted up the stairs and before Bobby could join him, the officers were on him.

"Dammit ya idjits. Those boys are in danger." Bobby yelled.

John sprinted up those stairs and prayed he wasn't too late.

-SPN-

Dr. Brad Pitt was huddled in a cornered. He was terrified. He had never experienced violence from this close. But he knew he had to act. Dean wasn't doing so good. The kid was pale and was expelling everything his stomach contained and more. Brad could see that he was fading, fast. And then there was Sam. Sam was thrown into a fit of rage but he was no match for the older man. Brad spotted the gun and took a deep breath and lunged for the gun just as Brad threw Sam against the wall. The teenager hit the wall head first and he crumbled to the ground. Brad could see a blood pooling underneath Sam's head.

Louis looked at the unconscious teenager. Kid had fire, too bad he had to go. He looked around for his gun. He turned around and came face to face with the doctor. In his hands he had a gun. Louis laughed.

"You're a little bit out of your league, don't you think doc?" Louis said.

"Leave those boys alone." Brad said. his hands were shaking and he knew that if that lunatic decided to do anything, he'd probably fire in in blind panic, but for now no one was moving except for Dean, who was getting worse by the minute. Brad could see that he was minutes away from going into shock. And Brad could only hope that someone would show up and help.

-SPN-

John ran to Dean's room. What he walked into was not what he expected. The doc had a weapon trained on Louis. He looked around for his sons and the sight of an unconscious Sam made his blood boil but the sight of Dean pale, sweaty and trembling send him over the edge. Before either man knew what was happening, John was on Louis. Brad tried to keep the gun trained on Louis but even he had to admit that it had no use. He could however provide first aide for the boys. He first went to Dean. He cursed himself for not helping him sooner.

"Easy Dean. You're okay." He could feel him trembling. He looked into his face and was not happy with what he saw. His initial diagnosis would be an exacerbated skull fracture but he couldn't be sure without a CT.

"Hang in there, Dean." Brad saw that Dean was barely conscious. He grabbed the blankets from the bed and wrapped Dean in them. He gently lowered him on the floor, away from the puddle of vomit.

"I'm going to check on Sam." Brad said, not expecting a reaction but Dean's hand reached for him. Albeit uncoordinated, he still managed to latch on Brad's arm.

"Sa?" Dean whispered.

"I'm going to check on him. Just stay awake, Dean." Brad moved to the unconscious teenager and was relieved when the kid let out a groan, when Brad poked the wound. Sam's gaze was on the fight still going on between his father and Louis. Then he spotted Dean's outstretched hand and he scrambled to his brother.

"Dean." Dean was leaning on his arm but was too weak to keep it up and when Sam reached him, his arm buckled. Sam caught him and pulled him closer. He held Dean's head in his lap. He was startled by the paleness of his brother.

"S'm." Dean's eyes lost their focus again and Brad knew he had to get him out of here but he daren't move. John was still fighting Louis Stephenson and punches were being thrown from both sides.

Louis knew he couldn't keep this up much longer. The blood loss was making it harder for him. He punched John in the neck. It was enough for him to pull the knife from the sheath on his back. He plunged in John's gut. John cried, out kicked Louis in the groin and pulled the knife free. He dove towards the man and wasted no time. He stabbed him in the neck, effectively cutting though the jugular and blood spurted everywhere. John could feel his own blood flowing freely. But he needed to know if his boys were okay. He crawled towards his sons and he fought to stay conscious. Brad was already on his feet rummaging through drawers, looking for something to stop the bleeding.

John reached Sam and Dean. He placed on hand on Sam's and the other on Dean's. He looked into Dean's eyes and gave him a weak smile.

"You're okay, boys." John said as he lost consciousness. Dean saw his father's eyes slip close. He wanted to say something but he lacked the strength. He felt strange and he heard Sam's voice but he sounded so far.

Sam felt his John's hand fall away and he started to panic.

"Dad. Dad wake up." His voice cracked and tears were running down his cheeks. He held Dean tightly and he could feel the tremors wracking his brother's body. They were starting to increase in ferocity. He looked at Dean and he could feel his world shatter yet again.

"Dean?" Brad heard the boy's plea and turned around.

"Shit." Brad said as he quickly went to help Sam.

"Sam, you need to let him go. He's seizing and we don't want him to hurt himself more than necessary." He pried Sam's hands of Dean and moved everything out of the way so that he couldn't hurt himself. Brad knew he needed help. Bobby walked in, followed by the sheriff.

"I need help, now!" Brad ordered. The sheriff walked away and Bobby rushed to John's side.

"Keep pressure on that wound." Brad said gruffly.

Damn John had lost a lot of blood, Bobby thought to himself. Suddenly two pair of hands appeared from out of nowhere and they pushed Bobby out of the way. John, Dean and Sam were all rushed out of there leaving behind a distraught Bobby.

 **-SPN-**

 **The original chapter only featured more hurt!Dean. I really would like to hear what you guys think of this chapter. Just try to take it easy on me. It's been a rough day ):**

 **Thanks for sticking with this story**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, we've come to the end of this story. I never thought that this story would be giving trouble but it did. Thank you for reviewing my story and I'm sorry I didn't reply to any of you. RL is giving me a headache. I just want to crawl inside a hole and never come out, at least not for a couple of months, maybe years. But you have helped me a lot. Thanks for sticking with this story and sorry you had to wait this long. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I struggled a lot with this chapter but I hope it'll make some sense to you.**

 **-SPN-**

Bobby was left standing in the thrashed hospital room, where blood painted the floor and wall. He kept looking at the puddle of blood that belonged to John. His friend had lost a lot of blood. How could anyone survive that? And Dean? Seizures were never a good sign. Sam hadn't exactly been with the program when they took them away. Bobby didn't know how long he was left standing there but the next thing he knew a hand fell on his shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with Dr. Brad Pitt.

"How are they doing?" Bobby asked.

"Well, Sam's got a concussion. He needed a few stitches. Dean's got a cerebral contusion. We've put him on anti-seizure meds. He's back in the ICU.

And John. Well, his blood pressure bottomed out. His heart stopped and we had a difficult time getting him back. We managed to repair the damaged vessel and tear in the gallbladder. He's in the ICU as well." Bobby didn't know whether to be relieved or mortified.

"I know it seems bad but relatively they are all alright. Or well going to be. Dean is the one I'm worried about right now. He hasn't regained consciousness yet and that is worrying me."

"You mean he's in a coma?"

"Well, simply said yes." Brad knew that whatever he wanted to tell the older man would never register.

"Can I see them?" Bobby asked.

"John and Dean are in the same room. Sam was transferred to the pediatrics ward."

"He's not gonna like it." Bobby said. Brad sighed.

"I know but we'll deal with that when he's more lucid. Right now he's too confused to comprehend anything." Bobby just nodded. He was first taken to John and Dean. Both Winchesters looked terrible. Both were extremely pale. Bobby shook his head. After being detained by the officers it took too long for the sheriff to order his release. If he had been any sooner maybe, he could've stopped it.

"I'm sorry." Bobby whispered to an unconscious John. He squeezed Dean's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll keep an eye on yer brother for ye." Bobby promised the older brother. Brad took him to see Sam and he was unprepared for the state of the younger Winchester.

"Uncle Bobby? Where's my De?" Bobby wanted to cry right there and then. Sam called Dean his De when he was two or three. That was when he went through that possessive phase. Bobby walked up to Sam and couldn't suppress a shudder when Sam gripped him tight. Tight enough for Bobby to feel the tremors running through Sam's body.

"Shh, yer okay kiddo." Bobby kept it up until Sam relaxed and fell asleep. Bobby gently pushed Sam back on the bed. He pushed Sam's hair out of his face. Kid looked so damn young, right now. Bobby took a chair and sat down next to Sam's bed. Sam was woken up every hour. He was pretty confused when they woke him up the first time, that the doctor ordered another brain scan. All scans came back negative but they kept an extra eye on the youngest Winchester.

ICU

John woke up groggy and in pain. Those first few seconds he had no idea where he was. Then the good ole scent of antiseptic hit his nostrils and the soft beeping of a heart monitor hit his ears and he knew. Hospital. He couldn't remember the events leading up to this moment. He blearily looked around and when his gaze landed upon his son, he audibly gasped.

"D'n?" John tried to get up but was stopped by the pain in his gut. The heart monitor beeped an irregular rhythm and the doctor walked in.

"Mr. Winchester, try to calm down. My name is Dr. Niles Gordon, I'm your doctor."

"Dean?"

"Your son is stable. I'll page Dr. Pitt for you but you have to calm down."

"Sammy?"

"Your youngest is down at Ped's. His uncle is with him."

"Wha's wi'h Sammy?" John had trouble getting out all the words. His mind was faster than his mouth in this case and it sounded slurred and jumbled. The doctor poured John a cup of water. The water soothed his throat a bit and took away that scratchy feeling in his throat.

"Thanks. What happened?"

"You were stabbed and we had to perform emergency surgery on you. You lost quite a lot of blood. You'll feel weak for a while. You were lucky though." John didn't feel lucky. He felt horrible. He wanted to see Sam. Brad walked into the room and had to smile. John was scowling and wore the same face Dean had when he was told that he couldn't leave yet.

"How's he?" John immediately asked when he caught sight of Brad. Brad's expression changed immediately. Not good, John thought.

"He's got a cerebral contusion. He hasn't regained consciousness yet."

"That's bad isn't it?" John asked. Brad knew he had to tread lightly.

"Not per se. There are many levels of unconsciousness. Dean is reacting to pain stimuli and he's breathing room on his own. That's all good news. He just has to wake up. We are keeping a close eye on him." Brad hoped that this would somehow ease the troubled man's mind but he knew John Winchester. The man was stubborn and he knew that he would never get the rest he needed as long as his family wasn't safe and together. He would have to come up with a plan that would allow the family to be together. Technically he could get Sam up to the ICU with a little white lie but they were not a big hospital and they were almost at full capacity. The ICU that is.

John had trouble wrapping his head around what the doctor told him.

"Sam?"

"Sam has a moderate concussion. Bobby is with him. He's pretty confused. He's suffering from retrograde amnesia. So everything is kinda jumbled to him. Bobby is doing a good job keeping him calm."

"See h'm?" John was fading fast, the painkillers were making their way through his veins leaving him groggy and slow.

"When you wake up we'll see what we can do for you." John was already asleep and Brad decided to check Dean while he was there. Dean's vitals were good. His heart rate was good, pulse was good, reflexes were good. The only thing was the cerebral contusion and the fact that he was still unconscious. They were keeping a close eye on his brain. So far his brain showed no sign of swelling. That was a good sign.

He patted Dean on the shoulder.

"You better wake up soon." Brad whispered before he left the room.

-SPN-

Bobby had been sitting at Sam's bed side for almost a day now. Sam had earned another stay in the hospital due to the confusion he exhibited when he was awake. Though Bobby suspected that Dr. Pitt didn't want to let Sam leave the hospital because John and Dean were both patients as well. Knowing what happened the last time when Dean was a patient. Bobby shook his head, Dean had never been released from the hospital. Kid hadn't left the hospital in what felt like months but was merely weeks. Life kept throwing curveballs at the Winchesters and even Bobby was left to wonder when it would end. He looked at Sam, who was finally asleep, and wondered where his frame of mind would be when he woke up again. John had been by earlier and the man looked haggard and weary, beyond exhaustion and in a lot of pain. Still he had done the best he could to comfort Sam. By the time they had come to take John back, Sam had almost thrown a fit. They ended giving both Sam and John a mild sedative. John was cursing when they wheeled him away and Bobby was told that his friend passed out when he tried to walk back to Sam's room. Idjit.

Bobby had been to visit Dean twice. Kid was still hanging in there and he prayed that he would just open those pretty green eyes of his and bug the hell out of everyone. Bobby missed Dean for all his misplaced sense of humor, his ability to make every woman swoon over him and the fretting and worrying about his family. But he believed in the kid. Believed that Dean would wake up. Now, he just had to wait for that to happen.

-SPN-

 _Three days later_

Sam was released from the hospital two days before and John was moved from the ICU. After that little incident John was limited to the room. Sam was allowed to visit every day for an hour. In that hour Sam would just sit there. Not saying anything just sitting. Today was no different.

Sam was sitting next to Dean. He was staring at his brother. Just staring not saying anything. Dean had lost a lot of weight. Five weeks. Dean had been in this hospital for five weeks. One week had passed since Louis tried his last move. Bobby had made sure that the bastard was salted and burned. All of his belongings as well.

Sam hardly left Dean's side. Screw the doctors and their hour. He would stay with his brother until the stubborn jerk would wake up. He knew that Dean was still there. He knew that his brother was still fighting and as long as Dean was fighting Sam would fight. He also knew that both Bobby didn't believe that Dean would ever wake up. Somewhere their honorary uncle had given up on his brother and that stung even more than if his dad had given up on Dean. Sam resorted to ignoring Bobby.

"I really need you Dean." Sam whispered as he dropped his head on the bed. He eventually fell asleep like that.

Dean opened his eyes. He felt like shit. He was extremely tired, had a headache and was a little nauseous. There was a weight on his hand and he tried to move it. It eventually worked and he flexed his fingers. He looked at the mop of hair and smiled. Sam. He laid his hand on Sam's hair and stroked it. Just like he did when Sam was younger and upset.

Sam felt someone stroke his hair. It felt like Dean and then someone tugged his hair exactly like Dean used to do.

"Stop it Dean." Sam muttered. Dean patted Sam's head. He knew Sam was usually a bit slow on the uptake so he just waited and kept stroking and tugging Sam's hair.

"Dean stop." Sam said as he looked at his brother. His eyes widened and he just stared at Dean. Completely in shock. Dean gave him a lopsided grin. And Sam broke down. He started sobbing like a little kid. Dean frowned.

Bobby Singer loved those Winchester boys. Hell, he had more than once fought with John about the boys. But Bobby could only take this much. He saw them as his own but Bobby was beginning to see that he had to face facts. Fact one, Dean had still not shown signs of waking up. And Bobby's nerves were frayed and he had said something he shouldn't have said. Sam overheard him and the kid had gotten up in his face.

 _Bobby's phone rang. He glanced at the caller id and saw that it was Rufus. There were no cellphones allowed in the hospital but if Rufus was on a hunt, it could be urgent. Bobby picked it up._

 _"Yeah?"_

 _"Where on earth are you? I've been by your house several times, Bobby. Are you on a hunt? I thought you weren't be going out in the field anymore?"_

 _"You do realize that I'm a grown man." Bobby said to his friend._

 _"Yeah well, I was just wondering if you had another bottle of blue for me."_

 _"Why in the hell would I give you a bottle of blue?"_

 _"Because I won the bet."_

 _"What bet Rufus?"_

 _"The one we made a month ago, before you finished. We were going over the paper and I told you that it was a Jorōgumo." Bobby sighed._

 _"Bobby?"_

 _"Yeah, I'll get ya yer stinkin' blue."_

 _"What's wrong Singer? You've been ornerier and grumpy from the get-go."_

 _"Winchesters." Bobby said._

 _"What about them?"_

 _"John got stabbed. Sam's got a concussion and Dean is in a coma."_

 _"How the hell did that happen?"_

 _"Another hunter."_

 _"Scuse me?"_

 _"Louis Stephenson from Louisiana."_

 _"Yeah I know that guy. Weird as hell. Ran into him on a hunt. Guy was babbling about the antichrist and how he was among us. Told him to shut his hole."_

 _"John killed him. I salted and burned the body."_

 _"Then what's wrong?"_

 _"It's Dean. Rufus, what…he…" Bobby sighed again._

 _"That bad?"_

 _"It doesn't look good. They don't think he's gonna make it. He's gonna die Rufus. I don't think he's gonna make it." Bobby heard someone gasp behind him. He turned around and saw Sam standing there. The kid had tears in his eyes and he looked furious. Bobby hung up the phone without a word. Sam grabbed Bobby's plaid shirt._

 _"My brother's going to make it and if you don't think so than leave. He..we…I… you." Sam choked up, let go of Bobby and ran back into the hospital._

Bobby sighed. It was a screwed up situation. He hadn't meant for Sam to hear his doubts. The doctor told Bobby that the longer Dean stayed unconscious, the slimmer chances of him waking up. Bobby was upset when he was on the phone with Rufus, the words had barely sunken in. Now, Bobby realized that he shouldn't have said those things. When he went back to Dean's room, he found a crying Sam clinging to an unconscious Dean. He didn't dare to go in. When he turned around he walked right into John.

"Good, Sammy found you." Bobby looked at John. That explained why Sam was outside.

"Yeah, he found me alright."

"I need you to take him out of the hospital. He's been in here too long. It's not healthy." Bobby snorted. Since when did John care?

"I don't think that's a good idea. He needs to be with Dean right now." Bobby said.

"He's got a concussion. He needs to rest as well." John said. Bobby was just about to protest when both were interrupted by the sound of a heaving Sam.

"Shit." John and Bobby said in unison. Both rushed to Sam's aid. John was much slower due to the injuries

Sam pushed Bobby away. John saw it but had no idea what it meant. He held Sam and tried to keep him steady. After what seemed like hours, Sam finally stopped. He was clutching his head and moaned.

"Easy kiddo." Sam was trembling and pale. "Bobby get the doctor." Sam's body went limp and John had to try with all his to keep the both of them steady. The position he was in was putting a lot of pressure on his stitches. Sam was sliding down further and John had to heave him up again, busting a stitch or two in the progress.

"John, what happened?"

"I don't know. He was upset. He was crying." Brad frowned.

"I want to examine him but it sounds like a migraine attack brought on by stress."

"He just passed out." John said, wincing when he tried to get up. Bobby lend him a hand and he stood up straight.

"Yeah not uncommon. He's got a concussion and he hasn't had a decent night rest since he was released. It was bound to go wrong somewhere. I'll do some to make sure and when he wakes up and is sound of mind, I am sending home." The doc's tone bore no room for discussion yet Bobby needed to make his point.

"But he needs to be with Dean. You said that the longer he stays unconscious, the slimmer the chances of him ever waking up. And you also said that it might help if we talk to him."

"Yes, that is what I said but that doesn't mean that I want Sam to risk his health. He's not one hundred percent." John frowned and then interrupted the doctor.

"Wait a minute." John looked at Bobby.

"Is this why he's upset? You told him." John said.

"No, I did not tell him. He overheard me talking on the phone."

"Dammit Bobby. This is exactly why I didn't want to tell him. I explained to you why. You said you understood and then you go and blabber to some hunter."  
"Not some hunter. Rufus and I had an appointment. He called cause I wasn't there. And yeah I told him, cause someone needs to be realistic here." Bobby never saw the punch coming but he more than felt it.

"Get the hell out of here and stay away from my boys." John spat. Bobby knew better than the say something right now, he looked at John and left. Brad watched Bobby leave. He looked back at John and saw the blood.

"Dammit, you ripped your stitches." John looked down and saw the blood staining his gown.

"S not that bad." Brad growled at him and muttered something unintelligible. He forced John to take a seat. He removed the gown and saw the ripped stitches.

"John, this needs new stitches."  
"No, I'm good. How's Dean?"

"Dean is still the same."

-SPN-

 _The next morning_

Sam was pissed as hell. He felt betrayed by Bobby. Bobby had given up on Dean and Sam didn't understand. Somehow this felt worse than if their dad would've said something similar. And in that moment Sam realized that he was being too hard on his father but it also strengthened his resolve. He wasn't going to be a hunter. This life was not for him. It was proven yet again that the family business attracted weird things. Weird people and even weirder creatures. Sam truly believed that if they would just be normal than stuff like this wouldn't happen. He looked at Dean and he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"I really need you Dean." Sam whispered as he dropped his head on the bed. He eventually fell asleep like that.

Dean opened his eyes. He felt like shit. He was extremely tired, had a headache and was a little nauseous. There was a weight on his hand and he tried to move it. It eventually worked and he flexed his fingers. He looked at the mop of hair and smiled. Sam. He laid his hand on Sam's hair and stroked it. Just like he did when Sam was younger and upset.

Sam felt someone stroke his hair. It felt like Dean and then someone tugged his hair exactly like Dean used to do.

"Stop it Dean." Sam muttered. Dean patted Sam's head. He knew Sam was usually a bit slow on the uptake so he just waited and kept stroking and tugging Sam's hair.

"Dean stop." Sam said as he looked at his brother. His eyes widened and he just stared at Dean. Completely in shock. Dean gave him a lopsided grin. And Sam broke down. He started sobbing like a little kid. Dean frowned.

"S'm'y w'ng?" Dean uttered and he frowned. That didn't sound right.

John was on his way to Dean. He knew from Brad that Sam had spent the night in Dean's room. He was anxious to see his boys. Now that Bobby left, or well was forced to leave, there was no one to look after the boys. He was standing outside of Dean's room. He heard Sam cry and walked into the room. John looked at Dean and his knees buckled.

"Dean." John made it to the end of the bed and looked at his son. Dean wanted to ask what was wrong but he couldn't get his mouth to cooperate. He closed his eyes and promptly fell asleep.

"Dad?" Sam looked John. John walked up to Dean and squeezed Sam's arm.

"He's asleep." He pressed the call button and hugged Sam. John and Sam were both clinging to each other when the doctor walked in. He looked at the crying duo.

"He woke up." John said.

"He woke up?" Brad asked. He checked the monitors wrote a couple of things down in Dean's chart and smiled.

"You sure raised a tough kid, John."

"What about complications and brain damage?" John asked when he finally found his voice again.

"When he wakes up again, I want to do few tests. Did he say anything?" Brad asked.

"He said my name. It was slurred and weak." Sam said.

"Well, it's good that he's awake and coherent."

After all the poking, prodding and tests Brad could finally give the family a bit more information on Dean's condition.

"The contusion is all gone. The skull fracture is almost fully mended. He'll probably experience weakness on the left side of his body but with PT we can focus on getting him back in shape. We want to start PT as soon as possible."

Dean walked out of the hospital with a clean bill of health less than three weeks later. The doctors were amazed with his quick recovery. He was back to beating Sam's ass during laps. His latest scans showed a fully healed skull fracture. Anyone who looked at Dean could never imagine what the kid had faced. But thanks to a determined little brother and a drill sergeant for a father he had managed to turn it around. Dean was subjected to a battery of tests and Brad had deemed it possible for Dean to start driving again. And that certainly cheered up the young man to no end.

"Keys." Dean demanded. John just looked at his son, one brow raised.

"Come on dad. It's been too long. She missed me." Dean gave his dad the puppy dog eyes and John wondered where the hell his sons had learned it.

"Only to the motel." John said and he swore Dean's face was going to split in two from the smile alone. Dean got behind the wheel and sighed. He put the keys in the ignition and turned it. That sound, the deep growl of the engine, felt like home. He reached for one of his tapes and put it in the tape deck. Soon enough Metallica was blaring through the speakers.

"Dean." Dean just smirked.

"You know the rules dad. Driver picks the tune."

"Yeah yeah, just so you know it's still my car."

"You gave her to me." Dean said indignantly.

"Just drive, Dean." John said with a sigh. Dean put the car in drive and let out a sigh.

"This is life." Dean said.

"You are such a doofus." Sam said.

"Shut up, Samantha."

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Boys."

The End

 **-SPN-**

 **So that was the end. I was thinking of adding an epilogue. Just let me know if you guys like that idea or not.**

 **Again thank you for reading and reviewing. It's been a wild ride.**

 **Thank you!**


	15. Epilogue

I couldn't just leave Bobby like that so I wrote a tiny epilogue. To everyone who read, reviewed and favorite this story. Thank you so much. To the guests who reviewed, thank you!

Disclaimer: Not mine...dang it

 **-SPN-**

 **Epilogue**

Bobby had just finished a hunt with Rufus. He was sitting at the table with a glass of Scotch. He removed his cap and put it on the table. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Even the dog was lying almost at Bobby's feet almost looking forlornly at his master. Normally John would've brought the boys here to recuperate. But he hadn't heard anything since he left. Rufus had asked him about the bruise on his face. Then told him he was an idiot for caring that much for those Winchesters. Bobby almost clocked Rufus one but realized that he was right but there was nothing he could do to change that. He loved those boys. So he made sure to call every other day to check on the boys.  
The doctor was a bit reluctant but Bobby pleaded with the man and he finally relented and told him how the boys were doing. He told how Dean's recovery was going and told him about the minor setback the older brother had experienced, the way John and Sam stayed with him, Sam actively helping with Dean's PT and John's overdoing it and ended up with a minor infection. Bobby really wished he was there for the boys but he knew Sam would throw a fit and John an even bigger one. He kept it up until he found out that Dean was going to be released. He thanked whoever was out there and felt a weight lift of his shoulder. Even Rumsfeld had been happier after that particular news. He still wished he was there and even thought about leaving a message for the boys. He never did.

So three weeks after Louis Stephenson tried his last move Bobby received a phone call he wasn't expecting. He was sitting on the couch with a book and a glass of milk. This was his way of relaxing, no one knew about. The phone rang and Bobby put down his glass of milk and hurried to the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Bobby."_ Bobby never thought he would ever hear this voice again.

 _"Dean, it's good to hear ya voice."_ For some reason Bobby's eyes filled with tears and he was trying his best not to sniffle like some pansy ass. Of course Dean being the person he was must've felt something.

"Sam told me what happened but I'm guessing dad had something to do with you leaving." Bobby just chuckled leave it to Dean to make light of things..

 _"It's fine kid. Yer dad was right. I was out of line."_ Now it was Dean's turn to laugh.

 _"Don't let the old man hear you."_

"Dean." Bobby wanted to apologize to the kid.

 _"It's fine, Bobby. I have someone hear for you._ " Bobby could hear rustling on the other end.

"Idjit." Bobby muttered.

 _"Bobby?"_

"Heya Sam, how are you doing?"

 _"I'm fine."_ Bobby could hear the smile in kid's voice.

"Sam, I'm sorry for what happened."

 _"It's okay uncle Bobby."_ Bobby couldn't repress the smile creeping on his face. He heard rustling on the phone again and knew Dean was listening on the other end again.

"You boys take care of yer dad, okay?"

 _"Don't worry, Bobby."_

"I'll always worry about you boys. Don't be strangers."

 _"Bye Bobby." The boys said in unison._

Bobby hung up the phone and wiped the moisture from his eyes. They would be fine. His boys would be fine. He just had to hold on to that. He knew that he would see them again. Bobby smiled and picked up his glass of milk and book and sat down on his recliner.

The end (this time for real)

 **-SPN-**

I hope this was satisfactory for those wondering about Bobby.

Thanks y'all


End file.
